After College
by Liabdeh
Summary: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

**SUMMARY:** Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

It's my first story, so be indulgent. As well, my English sucks (well, I'm French after all), so if you find mistakes, be gentle, point them and I will correct them.

This story will be rated M for language...and maybe some other things.

Oh, and if you love this story (anything is possible…), thanks my teacher, and the boring class they are teaching…nothing stimulate me more than a class where I'm bored…

Last thing, this story was inspired by a picture from Sapphicspencil (you can find it on deviantart) as well as the basic idea of this story.

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil (The title belong to her too)

* * *

She was different.

It was the first thing Shego's subconscious thought when she threw herself in the fight. She shouldn't have been surprised, after all people change with times, and it had been a long, very long time since she last saw her. More than four years in fact.

**Four years ago:**

"I'm withdrawing." These three little words send a big shock around the world, when they were pronounced by the famous teenager hero Kim Possible while she was interviewed after her last mission in late June. Nobody had predicted she would leave the hero business like that, without a real explanation. People just couldn't believe it: she was saving the world since she was 14, and the world couldn't understand why the now 18years old hero was thinking. Famous people, friends, politicians: many of them tried to convince her to keep going, but she stood her ground. Because of the insistence of worst of them who didn't stop to bug her, she just disappeared.

Following her disappearance, rumours started to run: she was sick, affected by a fatal disease; she had been hired by a secret crime-fighting agency; she had gone rogue and wanted to cut the ties with everyone; she was in love and eloped to be married; she was pregnant…

But after a while, without any clues and still no sign to where she could be, the rumours just shut themselves up. Six months later, the villains' community, finally convinced she was definitely gone and out of their way, made a big party which gave the start of a wave of "Take over the world" plots. They all failed because of Global Justice actions (even if they had a hard time, barely able to keep the rhythm…about one attack per day….) or because of their own stupidity (some mad scientist didn't seem to be able to immunise themselves against their own inventions…).

Shego, as Drakken's sidekick, took part of that. But, after a while, she understood that without Kim, it wasn't the same. Nothing or nobody was able to prevent her from stealing things she wanted, and GJ agents were no match for her fighting abilities. Even when they came in mass, she was able to wipe them without breaking a sweat.

Worse, as the time flew, she began to be snippier toward and about everything and had literally no patience for Drakken's rants. And the worst was that in her fights she seemed to be less and less able to restrain herself: where before she could hit without holding back, she had to now to keep herself from killing her opponents. The last time Drakken's plan was stopped, more than 20 GJ agents went back with broken bones, some with concussions and ALL of them burned. Shego herself knew that if things kept going this way, she was going to leave some dead corpse behind her some day. And each day seemed to push her nearer of the point of no-return.

And it went not unnoticed by others people around: all the countries' governmental agencies as well as internationals had updated her files: she went from the "Most wanted Female in the world" to the "Most dangerous Female in the world". Moreover, the mention "might be deadly" had been added in some of them, and it seemed some countries were allowing shooting at her after first warning.

**Back to Present:**

This morning, when she had awakened up, she had felt it would be a bad day. The fact she felt from the bed just darkened her mood a little more. She had tried to cut herself from the world. For that, she even had to stop Drakken's rant at the first word by throwing a plasma ball at him. In the foot. But it didn't had even slowed him, he just had mumbled thing like "This time, my invention will bring the world to my feet" (Humpf, HIS invention? The one she stole for him, yes!) and "She'll see when I will rule the world, I won't speak to her anymore" after having bandaged his burned foot. The fact he didn't had stop his plot even if she had expressed to him her opinion in the matter had just send her mood in a black bottomless pit, and she had been seriously looking to go back to her bed and just left him to cop alone.

So, when she had heard the noise of someone sneaking in the lab before she reached the door to leave the room, she had stopped to care and had decided that GJ agent would have to cop with her at full force today, and curse the consequences. She had readied herself to hurt them bad and fast, lightening her hands at full power. Hey, if they weren't smart enough to avoid her a day like that, they had deserved what would happen to them in the next few second.

But, when she saw HER exit the shadows, she was completely stunned. Her plasma stopped itself as she gaped, unable to say anything. The only conscious thought her brain managed to send at her was: She is back.

Kim Possible was back.

* * *

Kim Possible was back.

And, taking a fighting stance, she smirked at the gaping Shego before winking – "_winking_" screamed Shego's mind – at her, she joked:

-"Want me to pinch you to convince you you're not dreaming?"

The noise drew Drakken's attention to them.

-"Shego, what are you do…" He stopped when he followed her gaze, and began to scream. "Kim Possible! You, again!...No, it's wrong, you're retired, and you shouldn't be here!"

-"Oh, but I was sure you missed me, so I came back...even if I'm rather confident you don't need me to blow your inventions!"

Meanwhile chaos was raging in Shego's mind: _She is back, she is back, she finally is back._ was singing the part of her mind linked to fighting. At the same time, the thinking part of her mind was wondering: _She is not the same. She didn't say such snarky comments before…and physically…_

Here, the lewd part of her mind jumped in: _Yes, she changed: don't you see how she has matured? With all the new curves she has on the right places? And how her clothes are tight on her? And how…_ _Hew! Stop that! Wrong, wrong, WRONG! I'm so not checking her right now._ interrupted the reasonable part of her mind. But she couldn't help but notice the changes her archrival's body had gone through: she was taller now, about 5 feet 9 (~1,75m) or 10(~1,78m) guessed Shego (mainly because she was herself 5 feet 10, and she couldn't tolerate her rival being taller than her), and seemed even more toned she had been before if the midriff her shirt was revealing was any indication.

Like her mind pointed before, she had matured: her waist seemed slimmer, her ass firm under the pants hugging it, and her chest seemed – _IS._ screamed her lewd part – bigger, rounding her shirt nicely. But the biggest change on her was her face: the slightly chubby cheeks of the ex-teenager had slimmed, transforming her look into the one of a beautiful young woman. It was enhanced by her new haircut: her hair was now cut short, baring her ears and her neck.

The last thing Shego noticed was something in her eyes: they seemed full of confidence, like before, but with something more, something…Shego would have said something mischievous if she hadn't know it was Kim Possible in front of her.

Ending her inspection, Shego let a smirk reach lips, hiding her amazement, and launched herself with one of her taunting remark.

-"So what, Princess, fed up with the pumpkin style? Or was it the nickname you couldn't stand anymore?"

-"Yeah, I met a fairy, she transformed me into a real princess. Doesn't she did a wonderful work?" retorted the redhead while avoiding the punch and struck a pose which displayed her figures.

Shego couldn't believe her eyes, and couldn't look anywhere but to the body of her enemy, more stunned by the behaviour than the body. Body which suddenly disappeared from her view as she blinked, before reappearing just in front of her.

Shego was so surprised she just closed her eyes and put her arms before her to slow the punch which should hit her...now.

But Kim seemed to have other ideas: she just grasped her wrists, pulled her arms apart and leaning on her, she whispered in her ears: "Booh!" before going back a little.

Taken aback by the move of the redhead, Shego shivered when she felt the breath of the girl on her ear, and opened her eyes while blushing.

-"So what, Shego? No answer, no teasing? Even not a little fight? You're loosing your edge…Or maybe you're just getting old…" teased Kim.

-"You…you…"

Shego was unable to talk coherently, completely threw out of her balance by the behaviour of the redhead, who was too different from what it had been.

Kim was ready to add something, but she was interrupted by the irruption of a squad of G.J. agents.

Drakken screamed of rage.

-"Nooooo! My plan was perfect this time. Shego! Come, we must escape."

The voice of the blue-skinned scientist woke Shego up from her stupor, and she backed away from the hero, who let go her wrists, which stunned Shego one more time, even if she kept moving this time.

She ran to the door of the secret exit, but looked behind just before going through. The last thing she saw was the happy and impish smile and the look of joy in Kim's olive green eyes before the door closed.

She followed the corridor, joining Drakken who was whining.

-"I had the perfect plan, the world was on the verge to become mine, but no, she had to do her comeback with me…And didn't she was normally retired?" He kept going like that all the way until the cave where the hover pod was parked. But when they reached it, Shego took a decision and stepped back.

-"I'm taking a vacation."

Drakken stooped midway inside the vehicle.

-"You're what?"

-"Look, it's been a long time since I took one, and I feel like taking it right now."

-"But, Shego…" he began to whimper.

-"No "but", Dr. D. You owe me some paid vacation, and I need them now. And it's not like you need me right now, since you don't have your plan tot take over the world."

-"But, but…but where are you going? And when will you come back?"

-"Listen, Dr. D, I don't need you to harass me right now or during my free time, so let's just say I will rest in a secret place. And for the when, I will call you. Now, goodbye!"

And she left him here, going toward another door which would bring her to her jet.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I had planned to update this story every two weeks or so, but as I have already 3 chapters written, I think I will publish this one now. Don't expect the next ones to be published as quickly, I prefer to have some backup to cover a sudden lack of inspiration.

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

* * *

Chapter 2:

It has been two days now she was in one of her hidden house somewhere in the south hemisphere, and she had done nothing but thinking. Thinking about why Kim was back, and she had found no answer. She had spend her time wondering why she had been so unable to react to her attacks, physical or verbal, and that had brought her to analyse her thoughts and feelings when she had saw her for the first time in four years. She didn't like the conclusion she had reached, but now she knew what she had to do. She reached her phone and began dialling a number, while thinking out loud: "I may have to ask the payback of some debts, but it is an information I will get."

* * *

The city was shining, bathed by the light of the moon's rays. Kim Possible, from the high of her balcony on the last floor of her hotel, was daydreaming while contemplating the nightlife of Go City.

-"The presidential suite! You got good taste while your absence." Said a figure in the shadows.

Kim didn't move, giving no sign she had noticed the presence of an intruder. Not put off, Shego leaned on the edge of the balcony next to her and asked, half-joking:

-"One penny for your thoughts?"

Still without turning her head, the redhead lifted one arm and offered a glass of champagne to the older woman.

-"I was just dreaming of the old time, and how much this city changed since last time I had been here."

Shego, more stunned by the offering than by the speech, regained her composure and teased.

-"Are you always keeping a glass of champagne at hand to give in case a person will sneak into your room while you are daydreaming?"

Kim smiled.

-"Yeah, something like that…or maybe it is just I heard the rumours of the underworld saying you were trying to find where I was living."

-"Aww….Touché! And so, you decided to welcome me. I'm so glad that maybe next time I will send a card to announce myself." Said Shego to mask her surprise. _So now she has contact in the underworld….interesting_.

Kim moved toward the door leading to the living room of her suite. When she reached it, she turned back and waited.

-"What?" snapped Shego, angered by the lack of reaction of the girl.

-"You're not going inside with me? Don't make me believe you were here just to see if I was really there and to share a glass with me." Asked Kim, half-teasing, half-serious.

Shego dropped her act and followed her inside. When Kim seated on the couch, Shego did the same at the other extremity, and sighed.

-"Okay, Princess, you're right. I went here to discuss with you. You disappeared four years, and you just come back like that with that attitude of your, like nothing never happened. So my question is: Where the fuck had you gone to and what did you do?"

-"The only reason you went to ME, your archrival, is to ask me where I went and what I did? To me, it seems like someone missed her little Kimmie." Mocked Kim.

-"What? No…uh, it's just…oh, and fuck! Yes! Yes, I was bored out of my mind without you around. You're the only one who give me a good workout, Pumpkin! Without you, nothing can stop me, and being able to do anything without real limit stopped being fun a long time ago. In fact, not so long before the first time we met. You took me out of the boredom I was beginning to feel. When you disappeared, I just went slowly back to the crazy being who was me back then…I was on the verge to explode anytime now, and then you just came back, surprising me so much you defeated me without fighting, and however you allowed me to release all the tension which had been building inside of me for four years. So, yes, I missed you."

She took a long breath.

-"And now care to tell me what I want to know?" she added.

Kim closed her eyes. Shego waited, and began to think she had fallen asleep, when her voice rose.

-"It had begun a little more than four years ago…"

**A little more than four years ago:**

Kim Possible was thinking. The end of her life as a high school student was close, and she was thinking to what she would do next year. In spite of all her "saving the world" missions, she had results enough high to be accepted in some of the major school of the country. She even had received propositions from famous foreign school. She had already spend several days to think about which school to go to, and it seemed she finally had chosen one. But her choice was leading her to take other decisions.

She had decided to go to France: she wanted to get a PHD in Criminology in an university in Paris. This PHD had the reputation to be really difficult to achieve and she wanted to be able to fully concentrate on her studies for it. This had leaded her to a conclusion: she had to drop her hobby of saving the world.

Added to the fact that Ron was planning to go to Japan after his graduation (even if he didn't want to tell her what he was going to do), it was beginning to make sense: it would be really difficult for them to go on mission together, or at least too binding, and she wasn't ready yet to go without her sidekick, even if she knew that GJ could provide her with backup.

Furthermore, she wasn't really eager to push herself more in a relationship with GJ. She preferred to be independent toward everything and everybody.

It was also the last reason she had chosen this university: to be able to leave her house and step back from her parents.

After finally having taken the decision, the more she had looked at it, the more it had seemed the right thing to do, and it still seemed so now. But to be able to spend her college time away from all the trouble, she knew she needed some help. She knew the person who would be able to help her to do that and keep quiet toward everybody else.

She took her Kimmunicator and made a call.

-"Wade."

-"Yes, Kim? You have a problem?" asked the fourteen year old genius.

Kim took a deep breath and explained to him the decision she had taken.

Wad stayed silent a long time after the explanation.

-"Wade, still here?" asked hesitantly Kim.

-"Yeah, just thinking. What do you really need me for, Kim? It seems you already took the decision and thought seriously about it."

-"I need you to cover me. I want you to erase all the clues which would lead people to where I will be. I want you to hide the fact I will be registered in my university and the fact I will live in Paris."

-"You don't want to have your PHD undercover?"

-No, I want to have it with my real name, but I think I will hide my last name as long as possible. I will just dye my hair and go with the name of Kim, it should be enough. But I will need you to create account for me to be sure nobody will be able to track me from my bills.

-"Hmm…okay, shouldn't be too difficult."

-"Thanks, Wade." Said Kim. She added: "Oh, one last thing: nobody must know what I will do and where."

-"Nobody? Okay, just don't forget to mention that to Ron too, to be sure he doesn't …"

-"No, wade" interrupted Kim. "Nobody must know."

-"Not even your pa…"

-"No!"

A moment of silence felt.

-"You really want to disappear from everyone view, Kim?" asked Wade with serious concern in his voice.

-"Yes. Sorry, but it something I must do."

**Back to present:**

-"Why did you want to leave everything behind you, Princess? It's not like what you were going to do was bad and you needed to hide it." Pointed Shego.

-"I know, Shego. It's just, for several years I was under the stress to be Kim Possible, the person who can do anything, even be a cheerleader, a world saver AND the best student of my state. I wanted some rest from that."

-"Even from your parents and the buffoon?"

Kim didn't even correct her on the calling of Ron, lost in her memories.

-"Ron and I have had some awkward moment after our break up. I wanted to let some time flow to be sure to preserve our friendship. Concerning my parents, let's just say I saved myself the problem to have to choose between becoming a rocket scientist and a neurosurgeon. My parents were beginning to become really insistent on the fact I had to choose."

-"So, basically you just fled your problems." Said Shego with a smirk.

-"Yeah, it's exactly that." Agreed Kim. "The great Kim Possible fled before her relationship and family problem." She added, laughing lightly.

-"What happened after you planned your escape with the nerdlinger?"

**Four years ago:**

She just went back from a mission, saving the world from an invasion of genetically-enhanced flying fish (hey, with DNAmy, you never were bored) when she saw the usual bunch of reporters following her to interview her after her missions, she took her decision.

All was almost ready for her escape, and she wanted to check the reaction of the world to her choice before leaving. She just stopped in front of the sea of journalist, and spoke:

-"I'm retiring."

The silence felt like a two thousand pounds rock on the crowd.

-"What?" managed to say one of them.

-"I'm retiring from the hero business." Repeated Kim.

She walked away while the noise began to rise: people around began to between them of what she had just said and reporter began to yell questions about her words.

Ignoring all of them, she walked to her ride, and left them still stunned.

The next day, she was on the first page of every newspaper on the world; all of them were wondering why she was retiring, how she could do that. There was even some asking if it wasn't a hoax.

In the middle of the morning, there were people (neighbours, friends, journalists, people with no other occupation in their life…) surrounding her house. Inside, the phone kept ringing, but everybody knew better than answering the calls.

Moreover, Kim and her parents were in the kitchen having a serious discussion about her decision.

-"So, Kimmie-cub, are you certain about your decision to stop saving the world?" asked her mother.

-"Yes, Mom. I have thought about it, and I think I will take a break for my studies."

-"Yes, Kim, but we are a little concerned." Said her father. "You didn't tell us where you are going to study next year to become a rocket scientist."

-"Dad!"

-"Dear, what did I say to you about that? We must not try to pressure Kimmie to make a choice. Even if I think she is meant to be a doctor, with her habit to help people in need around her."

-"Please, both of you, stop." Begged Kim. She smiled. "Just don't worry about my studies, I already took care of that."

**Back to present:**

-"Two days after that, I just disappeared of the face of the world." Said Kimmie.

-"And after that, you went to Paris?" asked Shego.

-"My, my! You really are hasty tonight. Just don't spoil the fun, Shego. It's quite late and I'm beginning to be sleepy. I will tell you the next part of the story later. Time to go to bed."

-"But, but…"

-"No "but", Shego. If you want to keep a soft skin, you must sleep enough time. And you're already beginning to show some wrinkles."

Shego snapped.

-"What? I've no wrinkles, you little…"

She ran after the redhead who locked herself in the bathroom. When she went out five minutes later, she found Shego lying on the couch.

-"You're going to sleep here?"

-"Hey, I didn't want to, but you talk too much, and now I'm too sleepy to go anywhere else."

-"No, I was just saying, the bed is freakingly big. You can sleep in it if you want."

-"…You're sure, Pumpkin? After all, I could assault you!" teased Shego.

Kim just smiled mischievously without answering. Shego sighed and dragged herself until the bedroom, where she laid down on the bed.

Kim laid beside her and switched off the light.

-"Good night, Shego."

-"G'night Princess." Mumbled Shego, falling asleep just after.

* * *

When Shego woke up, she was alone. Seeking for the redhead in the suite, she only found a note which said:

_Shego,_

_Sorry, but I have some things I must take care of._

_I will tell you the newt part of the story the next time we met._

_Bye_.

Shego was amazed: she had dared to leave her in the middle of the story! She swear to herself she was going to find her today to make her understood nobody can leave her like that.

She left the hotel and went straight to an underground bar when she thought she could find some information.

She seated on a stool at the bar and asked for a breakfast. She finally noticed the unusual calm which had felt when she had entered the room. It couldn't be her, she was well-known in these places, as features like a green skin and the ability to light her hands with plasma were easily recognisable. Even her presence here at this hour wasn't unusual either.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and yelled at everyone around.

-"What is your fucking problem, everyone?"

Everybody looked everywhere but in here direction, until the barman sacrificed himself.

-"Hum…it's just…Shego, do you know you have lipstick on your cheek?"

Shego blinked. Twice.

-"WHAT?"

Without a word, the barman motioned a mirror on a wall.

Shego looked at her reflection and saw on her right cheek the perfect mark left by the lipstick-covered lips of someone.

The scream of rage which escaped Shego's throat terrified all the men gathered in the room.

-"POOOOOOSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBLLLEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the delay between this chapter and the second, I wanted it to be betaread and grammar mistake proofed, but I need more betareader for that. I'm currently working on the Chapter 8, and I will use my holydays which began the 20/12 to translate chapter 5 to 7 from my papers to my computer…So, if you are lucky, you could have Chapter 4 next week, and 5 to 7 in January.

So, Merry Christmas everybody, and, a last time, I need Betareader. (I'm pretty sure there is a way to find some with the function of the site, but I didn't find how for the moment.)

* * *

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

**Chapter 3:**

She had searched her for two whole days, her fury toward the girl slowly fading until she just let her informer search her, and she went back to Drakken's side in a mood you could have called nothing but foul.

The fact she had to do some stealing helped her to sooth a little her nerves, but she couldn't help being angered by the fact nobody seemed to be able to keep tracks of the ex-heroin.

At the end of the week, Drakken launched his new plan to conquer the world: a new model of death ray (_So new!_ Shego thought sarcastically.) and she was with him in his laboratory near the invention. He was ranting, as usual, and Shego was just half-listening to him, as usual. But, contrary to her habits, she was not filing her nails: she was watching the shadows, tensing at every noise. She was waiting somebody, and she wanted this somebody to come so bad she couldn't do anything else.

So, when Kim entered the lab by a ventilation vent, she didn't had the time to say one of her usual sentences before Shego threw herself toward her with a feral scream.

Kim was surprised, but no so much: after all, she had "known" Shego for years, and with the pranks she put on her she was expected this reaction. She parried the punch which was thrown at her, and the fight really started.

Shego was throwing punches continuously while Kim was dodging them. Then Shego changed her pace, beginning to launch kicks too. The redhead didn't manage to avoid all of them and she found herself projected against a wall. She recovered fats enough to dodge the next punch of Shego which dented the wall.

-"So what, Kimmie, you can't keep with me? Maybe you've been lazy all these years. Weren't your thighs slimmer before?" teased Shego.

She was interrupted by a knee thrown to her head she barely managed to dodge.

-"To me, it's more like you just barely was at my level before, and now I have outgrew you, I'm letting you with a little advantage. After all, you're slower than ever, Shego. Maybe you age is really showing!" countered Kim while continuing her attack.

Their gaze met and they smiled: with the taunting, their old ballet was back, and the fight became a smooth dance of attack, dodge and counter attack, covered by the sound of them teasing the other. For an outsider, it would have seemed like their fight had been choreographed, even if a trained eye would have seen that all the moves were deadly – or at least aimed to do serious damages.

The two fighters seemed oblivious to their surroundings, and it was just when they took a break after fifteen minutes of non-stop fighting they realized there were GJ agents around them who were looking at them, amazed by the display of skills.

-"Seems to me you're a little surrounded, Shego." Kim said.

-"Hey, what will you bet that if you don't move, I can clean the room and make my escape?"

-"Sorry, but I don't intend to let you go away."

-"Grrrr…"

Suddenly, a light brightened Shego's eyes.

-"Hey, if I surrender can I have the next part of your story?"

Kim blinked.

-"What?"

-"That's it! Okay guys, I surrender." Shego said.

-"But…But I didn't…."

Kim dropped her head when she saw the smirk plastered on Shego's face as she was handcuffed and taken away by a GJ agent.

She was still smirking when they drove her to an airplane and announced to her she was being sent back in America to be judged and incarcerated. She really didn't care, she knew she would soon escape. And mainly because she knew she would have soon the following of Kimmie's story. She was such a goody two shoes she couldn't do anything else but tell her.

When the door of the back of the military airplane where she had been seated closed, she arched an eyebrow, but said nothing…until the plane took off and she was let alone.

-"Okay Princess…What are you doing here?"

Kim smiled sheepishly.

-"Oh, I just want to meet Dr. Director to speak with her to some matters, and it seems it's the fastest way to go to see her…since she doesn't seem to be willing to answer my calls. Oh, and I thought I could took advantage of the flight to tell you the second part of my story."

Shego laughed.

-"Okay, Kimmie. So, what happened after you disappeared?"

**Four years ago:**

The first thing she had done after leaving her house had been to dye her hair in black. Her most recognisable features hidden, she had taken a flight to Paris.

In Paris, she rented a room in a hotel and took the time to familiarise herself with the city she would spend the next four years in. She asked Wade to send a mail she had prepared to her parents to explain to them why she had disappeared, even if she didn't tell them where she was and what she would do.

After two weeks, she was enough familiar with her environment and she decided to seek for an apartment. She knew the university wouldn't provide her with one, and she had only some weeks left before the beginning of her first semester.

She had a little money ahead of her, but she didn't think it was enough to rent a flat for four years with the prices of the rent in Paris. Then she went for a shared apartment.

* * *

It was her fourth try in two weeks, and the three first ones hadn't gone really well: creepy roommates, dirty flats or worse…She was beginning to be a little desperate.

She knocked at the door: this apartment was on the second and last floor of a building in the end of a dead-end.

She heard some noise inside and the door opened before a slim brunette.

-"Heu…" Kim hesitated.

-"Oh, tu dois être Kim, je suppose. Entre. "

Kim's mind took a little time to translate, but all her travels around the world had made her able to speak several languages, and she had improved her French the past weeks.

-"Oh, hum…Merci."

(Author's note: For your enjoyment, further conversation in French will be translated…But if you really want, I can provide you with the French version of the conversations ;) )

Kim came inside the flat, and stopped, stunned.

The ad for the flat described it as big enough to welcome three people. Kim had seen other flat whose ad had said the same thing and she doubted they would have been enough for two peoples. But this one…She had entered a room which had to be at least 40m².

The girl who had welcomed her began to describe the flat:

-"Here it is the main room, our living room. Pretty big, isn't it? In the right, you have the kitchen. The door just after is the door of Catherine's room."

Seeing the incomprehension in the redhead expression, she stopped.

-"Oh! Yeah, I'm too fast again. Catherine is my roommate. By the way, I'm Lucie. Pleased to meet you."

-"Euh, pleased too."

-"So, as I was saying, the door after the kitchen in the right is the one of Catherine's room. The door in front of us in the left is mine's. The door between them is the door of our free bedroom. So, interested?" Lucie asked.

-"Heu…Yes, but…" Kim was indeed interested: the room was clean and spacious, and there was a room for her. But she wanted to meet all the people she would be living with if she accepted.

Lucie understood without she needed to say a word.

-"Cathy is a pretty nice girl. If you want to meet her, just wait a little, she should be back in an hour or so."

Kim accepted, and Lucie finished showing her the apartment: the free room was quite spacious and furnished with twin sized bed, some shelves and a desk. It was connected to a bathroom she would share with Lucie. (Apparently, Catherine had one bathroom in her room.) The kitchen was small but had all the stuff you needed: oven, hobs, shelves and a big fridge. There was a big table in the living room for them to eat just near the wall separating the kitchen and the living room. The wall was actually more a bar, not really closing the kitchen. On the other side of the living room, there was a big couch, covering the wall from the entrance to the corner and another one from the corner until the middle of the room under a window. There was a big TV screen closing a square with the two couches. In the remaining space were shelves against the walls and a big billiard table in the middle, not too far from the door of Lucie's room.

The more Kim discovered about the flat, the more she was becoming uneasy. Finally, she couldn't bear anymore, and asked the question whom she feared the answer:

-"How much will I have to pay to live here?"

-"In fact…"Lucie began to say before being interrupted.

-"Mainly bearing us and our antics." The voice was stern, even if a little amusement could be perceived in the tone.

Kim turned toward the voice: there was a tall girl in black who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

Lucie sighed.

-"Kim, meet Catherine, Cathy, that's Kim, our soon-to-be roommate if you don't scare her."

Kim greeted the girl, before asking:

-"What do you mean by "Mainly bearing us and our antics." ?"

It was Lucie who answered.

-"Actually, Lucie's father is really wealthy and he bought the place for when she would have to go to study in Paris. So basically we only have to pay for the living expenses. And for the antics, let's just say it's mainly Cathy's habits to come from nowhere just behind you and us making love."

-"Hey, that's great for the rent because I don't have so much…" Kim stopped, the word sinking into her mind. "You doing WHAT?"

-"Her." Lucie pointed Cathy while grinning at the redhead reaction. (Author's note: I'm sorry, but this joke is impossible to do in French, and I had always wanted to do it…)

-"And it's me who is frightening possible roommates." Cathy mumbled. She added: "In two words: we're lesbian and friends with benefits. So, sometimes, we're sleeping together, and…well, she is a screamer."

Lucie pouted and whined.

-"It's not my fault, it's you! You're too good with your…"

-"Okay, if we ever become roommates, first rules." Interrupted Kim. "I don't want to know what – or who – you are doing together. Never ever."

-"So you want to live here with us? Génial!" Lucie cheered.

-"Don't forget we warned you." Added Cathy while smiling.

**Back to present:**

-"And that's how I found myself in a new city, in a new flat and with two new very strange and very lesbian roommates."

-"Why did you accept so quickly? You didn't knew them." Shego asked.

-"The rent." Kim smiled. "Contrary to some thieves I know, I've not too much money, and life in Paris is quite expensive. And since I didn't want to ask my parents or anybody else for money, I didn't have too much of a choice."

The silence felt after that, before being interrupted by the landing of the plane. When it stopped moving completely, Kim said:

-"Sorry, Shego. Time for me to go. See ya."

And she vanished in the shadows as the door was opening and GJ agents came in to get Shego. When they took her and brought her toward a hallway, she saw a figure sneaking past two technicians toward another door of the hangar where the jet was parked, and couldn't help a thought:

_Seems she learnt other things than schools subjects in four years…_

Author's note: Well, I hope thiis part pleased you, review if you have something to say, it's always useful to have advice and comments...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This chapter is shorter than the others, mainly because the original chapter 4 had been cut in two. It happened I couldn't cut it in the middle, so the two parts are not equal…

I'm currently writing the chapter on my computer, and if I meet no problem, I will post it just after the 1 January.

Well, now I just hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

**Chapter 4:**

Shego was used to be incarcerated by GJ, even if it was the first in a little more than four years. But she was sure it would be the same as before: there was two ways for GJ to deal with her. The first one was to put her in a simple cell with some guards and to pray she wanted to stay here. The second involved costly new plasma-proof material, security drone, cameras watching her 24/7 and as much people as needed to make all of that working, added to a squad or two to try to slow her when she would decide to escape. Hey, you don't become the best thief of the world without knowing how to escape any jail they put you in.

Shego was betting on the first option. In fact, they hadn't caught her in four years so they must have saved some money, and with her recent behavior they must had become to put it in use to find new ways to keep her in jail, but she was sure they didn't expected her to be here so soon. So, yes, definitely the first…for a few days at least if she didn't break free.

She was right. Five minutes later, she was resting in a cell of the High Security Department of GJ Headquarters, with two guards at the entrance.

As she was leaning against a wall, she closed her eyes and wondered aloud.

-"Why did she need to sneak inside like that just for an appointment? Why DOES she NEED to sneak inside GJ headquarters?"

Meanwhile, three floors above, Betty Director was reading some files on her computer's screen in her office when an agent came in.

-"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but I thought you would want to be informed that Shego had been arrested."

Dr. Director lifted her head.

-"Shego? Arrested?"

-"Yes sir."

-"Hmm…I suppose Kim Possible was involved in her arrest?"

-"Yes, sir. Even if in fact Shego had surrendered."

-"What?"

-"Yes, sir. They were fighting while chatting, and Shego said something about the next part of a story before surrendering."

-"Strange…And where is Kim Possible?"

-"We don't know, sir. She disappeared after we had arrested Shego."

-"Try to find a way to contact her, I want to speak with her as soon as possible." Dr. Director said.

-"Yes, sir."

The agent exited the room.

-"Shego who surrender. A story. I wonder what they were talking about…" Dr. Director wondered out loud.

-"Oh, we were just sharing some memories." Answered a voice.

-"Sheg…Kim Possible! What are you doing here?" shrieked the one-eyed woman.

Kim was resting on the couch sited in one of the corner of the office.

-"Oh, I just needed to speak with you. But last week, when I called, your secretary took me for a joke, so I decided to come in person."

-"You needed to speak with me? About what?"

-"Straight to the point as always. See, last month I fought with some people who seemed to want to arrest me. I discovered after beating them they were GJ agents, so I wanted to offer my apologies, even if they could have asked more politely, and ask why they were after me, since I didn't remember having done anything against the law."

Dr. Director sighed and took the time to think before answering. She had studied the file the French branch of GJ had sent, and had been wondering about what countermeasures to take if it was right.

Having found her word, she spoke.

-"Put aside the fact that there are strong suspicion which have been raised by the GJ local branch about strange events in Paris' museum when they learnt you were residing in the city, the only thing which made them try to arrest you was the fact it seems the BAC is thinking you could have a hand in the start of the gang's war which is currently raging between the Russian Mafia and the Chinese Triad, worsened by the involvement of local criminals."

-"Ah…Do they have any proof?" Kim casually asked.

If Betty Director had been less experimented she could have had doubt about the involvement of the girl, but she was too calm, almost as if that was nothing.

-"Dozens of witnesses who claim they saw a redheaded girl sneaking out of some building inside whom there were missing objects, which loss launched the war.

-"Hum, I don't think I must be the only redhead in Paris."

-"A redhead who had been able to go through more than twenty of them as well as dodging bullets and beating the crap out of the right arms of the Triad's chief, who was famous for his abilities in martial arts."

Kim smiled guiltily.

-"Ah! Guess it could have been me." She mumbled the rest of the sentence. "Should have asked them to be quiet in my involvement after I beat them."

Dr. Director pushed a button on her desk, and four armed GJ agents came in her office.

-"I'm sorry Miss Possible, but I need to arrest you. You will be sent to the France in a few days, where you will be handed to the French authorities."

Kim didn't move. She just smiled, and let one guards handcuff her while the three others were aiming their gun at her.

-"Don't worry, I understand." She just let slip these words when they took her out of the office.

Dr. Director sighed as she watched her leave. What could have happened to the redhead in the four years she had been missed for her to be involved in gang's fight. And the events in the museum: nothing too serious, but it was a little too similar to theft for her taste, and the girl was likely to be involved.

She sighed again. Saying she had had strong expectations for the ex-teenager would have been an understatement: she had known the girl wasn't too fond of GJ, but she had planned to work the girl while her college's years until she would have convinced her to join them. Now, she didn't know what would happen to Kim, and she couldn't do anything.

She sighed a last time and seated back in her chair, going back to her work.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the delay, I had some problems with my connection. Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

**Chapter 5****:**

Kim was brought through several hallways by her four guards. They had taken the elevator until the HSD (High Security Department) of the GJ HQ. They went in, and one of the agents opened a cell. Suddenly a voice resonated, filled with utter amazement.

-"Kimmie?!"

-"Oh, Shego. Fancy meeting you there, isn't it?" Kim joked while being pushed in her cell.

The guards left the room, and the silence felt back.

Shego broke it a half hour later.

-"So, why are you her?"

-"Oh, it's just that some people want to ask me about some things I did while I was in Paris."

-"What did you do to have the police after you?"

Kim didn't spoke for a moment, then a smirk stretched her lips.

-"Hey, Shego, know what? You have the choice: I can tell you the next part of my story, or I can skip it and go straight to the chapter which drove me to being arrested. What do you want?"

-"Why do I feel that if you skip to the end, I won't hear the middle part of your story?"

The silence alone answered her, even if she could feel the smirk plastered on Kim's face. She groaned.

-"I'm sure you're not my Kimmie, but a fucking demon that came just to torture me…"

-"So, you're choice?"

-"Fine. Let's just drop the "Why are you arrested?" and go to the next part with your roommates."

**Three years and a half ago:**

After four months spent living with her roommates, Kim had gone to know them really well: Lucie, the brunette, was a petite girl, average tall but athletic, playing in a volleyball team, and always cheerful. She was from a middleclass family and was currently attending an engineering school; Cathy was tall – taller than Kim – with long black hair which felt until the end of her back. She had a body to die for, but kept it mostly hidden behind black loose clothes. Kim had learnt Cathy was from a really rich wealthy and old French family. Apparently, during her teenage years she had decided to adopt the Goth attitude to piss off her parents, had come to love the style and just had kept it. (It seemed her sexuality wasn't mean to piss her parents of too, but did a wonderful job instead…) Nonetheless her parents, even disturbed by her behavior kept caring about her, which was the reason they had the flat for them.

Lucie and Cathy had been friends since high school, and even when they had have to go their separate ways, Lucie in a "classe préparatoire" to prepare her exams for her school and Cathy in her nurse school, they had managed to keep in touch. This year, Lucie having been accepted in her engineering school in Paris, they were back together. (Yes, Cathy was a nurse. Kim had been surprised but had laughed with Lucie when she told her some stories about that: "You should see the face of some of her patients when she appears from nowhere just near them for the first time.")

They had settled in a routine, and contrary to what had declared Cathy their first meeting, Kim didn't really have to put up with their behavior. She had only walked on them making out some times, and most of the time they were just cuddling while in the couch.

Kim had begun her classes and she was doing well, even if she had a lot of work. It didn't prevent her from making new friends, and she even had found the time to agree on a date.

Date which she was currently choosing her clothes for: she had met Samuel in one of the bar they went in sometimes. He was a student in the same university as her, but in the law department. They had met several times before he asked her, and they had planned to go out tonight.

One hour later, she was finally dressed: a blue-jean with a leather belt with a silver buckle, a pink tank top and had tied her hair in a ponytail. The outfits were quite casual, but the global effect on her was surprisingly good.

Samuel went to pick her at 8pm and they went to watch a movie. After that, they went to a restaurant, before he took her back. They kissed in front of the door. A light kiss, but a kiss nonetheless, and Kim left him.

She leaned on her bed, thinking about her date: she had had a good time: Samuel was funny, and he knew when to listen or when to be quiet. The kiss had been good, too. Not too much, and he hadn't been forceful. Yes, she definitely had to see him again, and she swore she was going to make this relationship work.

**Back to present:**

-"Hey, Princess, if I accepted to be arrested and put in jail, it was not to hear your love life, you know?" Shego interrupted.

Kim groaned.

-"Do you think I want to tell you my love life? If so maybe I should tell you about my time with Ron…"She teased.

-"Hurrgh…No that's fine, do as you want."

-"You know, I'm not telling you that to annoy you. It's just it is necessary for you to understand the following of the story."

Shego sighed.

-"Understood. Sorry about the interruption."

Kim was about to accept the apology when she realized something.

-"Shego."

-"Yes, Pumpkin?"

-"Do you realize you apologized…to me?" She taunted.

-"…I guess I really want to hear the end of your story." Shego finally answered.

Kim smiled and went back to her story.

**Two years ago:**

-"…"

**Back to present:**

-"Hey, what happened? You just made a jump of one year and a half." Shego interrupted again.

-"Sheeeeego!" Kim pleaded. "Can you just let me…Oh, okay, okay."

She yielded as Shego began to whimper awkwardly.

-"When did you learn to do THAT?" Kim asked.

-"Please. I've been around Drakken for years, remember?"

-"…Right. So, for the year and half missing, it didn't happen anything important, except me getting a little bored without fighting and my involvement with Samuel deepening. Want to know HOW deep?"

Shego shivered.

-"No, that's fine. Keep going, please."

-"As I said, we spend all this time together…until we broke up. That's the part I was about to tell you."

-"Oh! Why did you…"Shego stopped when she saw the expression on Kim's face. "I didn't say anything, just keep speaking please."

**Two years ago (Again…):**

Kim was a mess. Her long red hair (She stopped dying it about half a year ago, judging it was enough safe.) were entangled and she had black pooch under her reddened eyes. She hadn't had much sleep in the last two days.

The noise which had woken her from her self pitying state resonated again, and she finally understood that was the sound of somebody knocking at her door.

-"Yeah?"

-"Kim, we are worried, you didn't exited your room once in two days."

Lucie entered the room, and gasped when she saw Kim.

-"Oh my god! You're a mess!"

-"Thanks, as if I didn't knew that already." Kim mumbled.

Lucie sat on the bed near her, and lifted against her the redhead who was beginning to sob again.

-"There, there. What did happen to you to put you in such a condition?"

-"It's…I…We…" Kim couldn't even speak, she was sobbing too much.

She finally took a deep breath and managed to talk coherently.

-"I just broke up with Samuel."

-"Oh!" Lucie nursed Kim against her, before coming to a realization. "Wait. You broke up with him?"

-"Yes." Kim answered miserably.

-"And YOU are in this state. What really happened?"

-"I broke up…My life had become quite boring lately…No, I became bored with a lot of things, and I felt like I was being less and less fair toward him, as if I was pushing him back. So, I decided to talk with him about that. We chatted, but in the end I understood. I really liked him, but I had to let him go before to harm him."

-"You like him? Why would you harm him?"

-"I know how it works with me: I just hoped it would be different this time. Every time I had been in a relationship, everything was fine at the start, but the more I'm involved, the more I felt like it's missing something. Screw that, more like I am missing something in the relationship. The last time I tried to fight the feeling, and it didn't end well. I almost destroyed a friendship of fourteen years. Hell, I don't even know if this relationship exists anymore."

The redhead went back to crying, and Lucie just petted her head. Kim had never really mentioned her past in two years, so she understood she was really emotional to talk about it right now. She glared pleadingly toward the door.

Cathy sighed. She had been worried too, but had preferred to let the brunette deal with the situation, just watching from the door.

-"Kim, just sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday, and we will go out."

The redhead looked toward her, unvoiced interrogation in her gaze.

-"It's no use to mourn while locking yourself inside. You need to go out, and I know the perfect place to go. So go, to sleep because tomorrow you're mine."

Lucie sighed and dropped the girl in her bed.

-"You should really sleep. She means it. Every time I'm depressed by a bad turn in my relationships, she drags me in a place or another until I'm over it."

She went out, closing the door and switching off the light.

**Next day: (One year and 364 days ago)**

After sleeping until one o'clock in the afternoon, Kim felt a little better. A long shower and a big lunch later and she was almost feeling well when Cathy entered the flat.

-"You're ready? Good, because we have a busy afternoon ahead of us."

Re the redhead had the time to say something, she was dragged until Cathy's car which were parked in front of their building, and thrown inside.

-"Where are we going??" Kim asked while locking her security belt.

-"For now? To my beauty parlor. You need to be "fixed" and you need to relax."

Kim didn't say anything, even if she doubted a beauty parlor would do anything to fill the void she had inside her chest.

One hour later, a facial mask plastered on her face, her nails done and being massaged, she was only thinking about the relaxing bath planned after that, and nothing else.

She spent her time in her bath chatting with Cathy who had joined her. Suddenly, Cathy changed of subject.

-"You know, Kim, you should really change your haircut. Yours isn't bad, but I think another could enhance…" She stopped talking mid-sentence while caressing the redhead's mane, her eyes lost in some dream. "That's it, I know what you need."

She went out of the Jacuzzi where they were resting, dragging the redhead behind her.

-"Wait. But wait! We're naked, we must put some clothes…" Kim pleaded.

Cathy stopped, and turned toward her. Then a predatory smile reached her lips as she began to look at Kim from head to toes.

-"Why? You're not confident in your body?"

The redhead blushed lightly while she went to take two bathrobes. She had had all the time she wanted to be used to that in two years, as her roommates had the habits to make comments and remarks about her body, theirs or their activities together everytime to tease her. She even added a little swaying to her walk to tease back the Goth girl who whistled before laughing when Kim threw her bathrobe to her head.

After that, Cathy brought her to her hairdresser, who was near the beauty parlor.

Once more time, the redhead was ordered around without the chance to say a word: she found herself in a chair while Cathy described to the hairdresser what she wanted. After that, she turned and said to Kim:

-"Close your eyes."

-"What? Why?"

-"I want your new haircut to be a surprise."

The redhead seemed uneasy, so Cathy bent behind her and whispered to her ear.

-"Do you trust me?"

-"But…"

Cathy didn't let her answer.

-"Do you TRUST me?"

_Do I trust her?_ Kim wondered. Cathy was a good roommate, even if she had her quirks. The fact she was able to feel the mood of the others (a deformation from her nurse work, guessed Kim) was one of best quality. Kim knew she had taken her here to improve her mood. She took her decision.

-"I trust you." She smiled while closing her eyes.

The noise of the scissors was the only sounds which filled the shop for several minutes.

When the scissors stopped, Kim fought the urge to open her eyes. She waited until Cathy told her she do so.

She was taken aback: she had had, for as long as she remembered, long hair. Now, it was cut short. Really short. She had an almost boyish haircut. But, strangely, the haircut was enhancing her face, making her look more mature, more….sexy than her old one.

Cathy smiled when she saw the light in the eyes of the girl.

-"So, pleased with the result?"

-"Yeah. Thanks, Cathy."

Kim stopped Cathy just before they left the shop.

-"Just one thing. Why did my haircut needed to be almost boyish?"

* * *

_Yeah, why…_ Kim thought angrily while glaring daggers toward Cathy as they entered on the dance floor, surrounded by girls and couples…

She wondered how she didn't see that one coming.

After they had gone back from the hairdresser (Cathy had answered her question only with a mysterious smile), they had waited for Lucie. When she had come back, they had dressed to go out and had gone to eat in a restaurant nearby. After the light meal, Cathy had shared a look with Lucie, and they had taken the redhead, each on one side and brought her to a club called the "Entre L".

There, they have had an animated discussion.

-"Listen, Kim, you need to release a little the pressure and think to other things." Lucie had said.

-"But I just broke up and I don't want to meet someone right now."

-"So don't and just spend a good time with us. And if it can ease your worries, I swear Lucie and I won't let a guy come near you tonight. Deal?"

-"Deal." Kim had yielded.

After that, they had gone in pretty easily, the girl watching the door seeming to know Lucie and Cathy quite well.

_Yeah, they won't let a boy near me tonight…Shouldn't be too difficult, in a Lesbian club…_

Kim sighed. She knew her two roommates had just wanted to improve her mood. She could try to enjoy her time in the club for them, she decided as they reached a table at the far end of the room and seated.

Cathy disappeared, before going back with drinks for everybody. Kim had just the time to sip a mouthful before Cathy said:

-"Sorry, girls, but I saw somebody whose body will be mine before the end of the night."

And she just disappeared in the crowd of the dance floor.

-"Is she always like that?" Kim asked, half-stunned, half-amused.

-"Oh, right, you never went with us when we're going out to find a girl. Yes, she's always like that: a huntress who chooses her prey for her body. Poor girl!"

Kim kept chatting with Lucie while observing the crowd. She never had been in a Lesbian Club and her curiosity was at its peak.

For what she saw, it was not too different from other clubs she had been: couples making out at some tables, people dancing while trying to attract someone attention or just enjoying themselves, couples dancing together lasciviously, here a beautiful girl with long black hair…_Hey, stop that!_ Kim screamed to her mind.

She was wondering about her mind's slip when suddenly Lucie stood up and pulled Kim's arm.

-"Hey, C'mon. I love this song, let's go dance!"

Dragging a less-than-consenting redhead behind her, she went to the dance floor and began to move her body along with the music, singing the lyrics. Some moments later, she was completely entranced.

Kim, who had been hesitant at first, began to let her body move with the flow, encouraged by Lucie who began to make her dance with her. At the end of the song, Lucie released her and Kim, now completely absorbed in the dance, didn't even noticed when she made her way on the other side, letting her alone. But the attractive redhead didn't stay alone for long: her black haired woman began to make her move on Kim. The redhead, helped by the alcohol she had sipped from her drink (she had always been a lightweight in the drinking department) and willing to stop thinking about her issues, let herself to be lost in the dance.

The time flew/fled, and when Lucie and Cathy went to take her back from the crowd, Kim was dancing with her third partner of the night, that she left with a daring peck n the cheek.

When they brought her back to the flat, the two girls couldn't help but tease Kim.

-"Seems like somebody had a lot of fun tonight!" Cathy began.

Kim only blushed in answer.

-"Yeah, a lot of fun with girls in a lesbian club." Lucie added, smiling.

The blush intensified.

-"Hey, with her look tonight, I was ready to try to get her myself." Cathy taunted.

-"I agree with this one." Lucie chuckled.

Meanwhile, Kim was beginning to be so red she was wondering how blood could be in other part of her body than her head.

After that, her two roommates calmed down for the end of the way. When they reached the door, Kim stopped and spoke, as the time had been enough for her to regain her composure.

-"Thanks."

-"Hmmm?" The girls asked.

-"I said 'Thanks'. I really needed the release, and I think I'm better now."

-"Oh…" Cathy seemed disappointed.

-"What?" Kim asked, surprised.

-"Oh, don't worry." Lucie smiled. "It's just she was hoping to have to do the next thing we had planned to cheer you up."

-"And what was that?"

The smile became a smirk.

-"Hot lesbian sex with two beautiful girls." Lucie answered as the redhead tried to cover her ears while her head was tainting in a wonderful fluorescent red color.

Cathy sighed while adding dreamily:

-"I was SO waiting for that night."

The three girls began to laugh, which degenerate into an uncontrollable laughter even if Kim worried if it had been a joke.

**Back to present:**

-"After that, all went better…or worse."

Kim was about to add something when they heard people coming toward their room.

Betty Director and twelve agents entered the jail.

-"Sorry to disturb your get-together time, but I will gladly inform you, Shego, that your new cell is ready. You probably won't find it more comfortable than this one, but it will be safer…for us." Betty said.

Ten agents surrounded Shego's cell and pointed their arms toward her while the two left went to open the door and handcuff her. Then they began to bring her in the hallway.

Passing in front of Kim's cell, Shego said:

-"Sorry Princess, you'll need to tell me the end later."

-"Don't worry, you'll hear the next part soon."

-"I don't think so, Miss Possible. Betty interrupted. "Two agents will come tomorrow and they will bring you to Paris. You won't see each other before a long, long time."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I just found the end of this story…from nowhere, as I was just gathering some ideas I had to continue it, it just came to my mind…And, let's be honest, there is only one thing to say:

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Run away, poor mortal, Run away before it's too late for you. It will be your one and only chance.

I just can't wait to see the review I will get when you will read the end of the story. With the speed I'm doing it, it should end about…well, I don't really know.

Back to the Chapter, I think it is really good (Or I think so, I hope you will agree). Just one thing, no flashback, you will have to wait for the life of Kim to be revealed.

Last thing: I need somebody for explaining to me how to get betareader, or how to choose them… (If you need an incentive to help me, I have the Chapter 7 which is ready and needing a betareader…)

Oh, and before I forget: enjoy your reading!

* * *

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

**Chapter 6:**

"After that, all went worse…or better."

Shego wondered what the redhead had meant when she had said that. How things could be worse OR better…

_Well, the first thing I should worry about is why I'm fucking listening to her story. I don't care for what she did…or who she did. It's her life. The life of my archrival…_

_Yeah, keep believing that you don't care about her._ mocked another part of her mind. _It's not like you almost went crazy when she had been gone._

Shego sighed, but continued her inner conversation. Hell, it was not like she had other things to do: her guards had put her in a plasma proofed cell and her hands were inside gloves made of the same type of material. She was actually switching on and off her plasma to get rid of that. (She knew by experience that these materials resisting to plasma heat tended to be faulty when submitted to too much variations rather than continuous heat.)

She estimated it would take at least a week to break the material: this time, they seemed to have covered it with a polymer which was partially diverting the heat toward the exterior of the gloves.

Between her inner debate and her work inside the gloves, it took her several minutes to notice the figure that was leaning on the wall in front of her cell.

She blinked several times before asking hesitantly:

-"Euh…Kimmie?"

-"Yes?"

-"Weren't you in jail the last time I checked?"

-"Yeah, but without you, it was too boring. So, I decided to go and look for you."

-"You destroyed the lock? They won't take too long to notice your escape."

-"Please, I'm better than that. I just opened the lock, so they shouldn't be aware of my leave."

Shego arched an eyebrow.

-"You unlocked your door? How?"

Kim winked at her.

-"Thief's secret. If you know it, it won't seem magical anymore."

Shego laughed at that.

-"Now I'm dying to learn the end of your story. But if you don't mind, I would rather hear it out of my cell."

-"What? You cannot escape by yourself? I'm a little disappointed." Kim teased.

-"If you have a week to loose, no problem." Shego deadpanned.

-"Okay, okay." Kim surrendered.

She went on the side of the door frame where was located the command of the lock and began to do something Shego couldn't see. Thirty second later, the door of her cell opened.

Shego went out and waved her plasma proofed material gloved hands.

-"And what about that? Another 'magic' trick in your sleeve?"

Kim smirked.

-"Yeah, maybe. I'm sure nothing can resist my sex-appeal."

Shego arched two eyebrows this time.

-"Yeah, right, I'm sure this material is interested in you…"

Kim's smirk widened.

She took Shego's arms and put them in front of her. Then she bent forward and kissed each gloved hand.

Shego was about to say something, when the gloves let escape buzzing sounds before they unlocked and felt on the floor.

-"Tadaah!" Kim said happily while thanking her non-existent public.

Bewildered, Shego shook her head before the behavior of the girl and asked:

-"And now, what are we doing, Mr. Magician? We're going under your cape and you make us disappear with your wand?"

-"No. Since I couldn't shut down the security cameras, we need to run because they are probably watching us."

They began to move, the green-skinned woman following the petite ex-hero who seemed to know where she was going.

-"And why didn't they already came to take us?" Shego asked, a little suspicious.

-"probably because I closed all the doors but the ones we are going through."

-"Where are we heading for?"

-"The hangar where they parked the jet."

They reached it and hid in the shadows.

-"Now, what are we doing? I can pilot the jet, but they will probably launch some fighter jet against us, and we will be lucky if they don't kill us. With this jet I can't escape fighter jets."

-"I didn't intend to steal the jet, Shego."

-"So, what did you wanted to do?"

-"Steal that." Kim answered while pointing a corner with a smile wide enough to split her head in two.

Shego looked where she was pointing and frowned.

-"Sorry Princess, but I am not too good for driving that, and I doubt it will be fats enough to keep us safe."

"That" was a fighting helicopter resting very innocently there. (1)

-"Yep, but **I **know how to pilot it, and it's perfect for what I have in mind."

They sneaked until the vehicle and climbed in. They began to draw people's attention when the rotor began to turn. The alarm rung and guards began to come in the hangar to check what was going on.

-"Huh, Pumpkin, not to worry you, but we're beginning to be surrounded by armed people and the hangar's door is closed. How do we escape now?" Shego pointed calmly.

-"Oh, are you worried?" Kim asked with a sweet and innocent voice.

-"Kimmie. I can melt the walls or the ceiling with plasma blasts." Shego deadpanned.

-"You're not fun when you're not letting yourself being teased." Kim whined.

-"Yeah. So, what are we doing?"

-"This." Kim tapped the side of the vehicle. "Is a fighting helicopter class Tiger. Fully armed." She smiled. "So I'm doing THAT."

She pushed some buttons, and three missiles were launched against the ceiling. She pushed another and the Gatling gun mounted under the nose of the Tiger delivered a warning shot which send everybody who was around behind a cover.

The Tiger began to rise, and soon it was going through the roof, smoothly drove by Kim.

They began to go away from the GJ Headquarter, with Kim taking care of letting themselves under radar range.

The flight was silent, Kim being busy by driving the Tiger, and Shego thinking.

_You just have been freed from a GJ cell by you archrival and former hero Kim Possible, and you're with her in a helicopter she is easily piloting. Yeah, a perfectly normal day. Add to that you are being troubled by her behavior toward you and the fact you crave to ask her to tell you her life's story – worst, her love life – and you're in for a visit to a shrink as soon as possible_.

She went back to the reality when Kim called her.

-"Shego, we are going to land soon."

-"Hmmm? Oh, Okay."

They landed on a pasture near a river. As Shego was exploring their surrounding, Kim fiddled inside the Tiger. When Shego came back, she saw the Tiger rising, the redhead still on the ground.

-"Is it normal that this is above us and you here?"

-"Yeah. It's probably bugged, so I'm getting rid of it."

-"And now…"

-"What are we doing? We are taking the pneumatic boat here and we are going down the river."

One hour later, they saw a town and went in. After taking some minutes to relax a little, Kim said out loud:

-"Okay, we need to go in a big city, where I should be able to find a ride for us."

Shego smirked.

-"Just let me five minutes."

Then she disappeared. Three minutes later, a red Mustang stopped in front of Kim, and the door opened.

-"Jump in, Princess."

Kim complied, and Shego started.

-"I suppose you hadn't bought the car."

-"Does it seem to you I have any money on me?"

Only the silence answered her. It was only broke one hour later when Kim said to Shego to follow the road to L.A. Shego agreed, and late in the night she was in one of her hidden houses. Alone, as Kim had left her at the entrance of the city, saying she had things to take care of.

Shego had told her how to find her house, and now she was waiting for the redhead, not knowing why she was waiting for her instead of going to sleep. It was even not of untrusting, as she had decided earlier that even if it was an elaborate plot of GJ for – she didn't know what for – something, she didn't mind with the come back of Kim and all the things that had taken her out of her boredom.

When Kim entered the house, she was tired. She had been running with Shego since the morning, and it was really late. She was only thinking of one thing: finding a bed a falling in. But when she saw Shego sleeping on the couch, a thought went through her sleep-filled mind.

_So cute._

She went to seek for a room and found only one, but with a queen sized bed. She was about to lay down when a mischievous idea reached her.

_I shouldn't do that._ She scolded herself. _No, I really shouldn't do that._

She went back to the living room.

* * *

Shego was awaken by a slight move around her. She took a little time to remember where she was. Then several things which were wrong reached her mind: A) She was in her own room in the house. Although she was certain she had felt asleep in the couch while waiting for Kim. B) She was feeling a body pressed against hers.

_Okay, calm down. She must have put me in my bed…and sleep beside me…Relax, nothing wrong._

Then her mind registered something else, and her body stiffened. She looked down and her gaze met an awkward view: a body, very Kim Possible-like, and very nude pressed against hers. Screw that, against her very green and very, VERY naked body.

She let a shriek escape her mouth. The sound seemed to half wake up Kim, who just nestled her head a little more in Shego's chest, while she mumbled:

-"Five more minutes, Shego."

Shego didn't move, stunned, before something clicked in her mind.

-"Wait. You know where you are?"

Kim's answer was muffled by the fact her mouth was against one of Shego's breast, but it sounded weirdly like:

-"On the best pillow I've ever slept on."

Shego sat suddenly, throwing Kim on her back.

-"Out!" She hollered.

-"What?" Kim asked, now completely awoke.

-"Out of my room!" Shego shouted again.

As Kim stood up to leave the room, still naked, Shego's gaze met something which froze her brain.

-"Princess… is that a tattoo?"

Kim stopped her walk, and Shego bent to have a better view. What she saw was just the confirmation of what her brain didn't want to register: Kim had a tattoo on her left breast. A small black S with green flames in background.

For the first time since the redhead had come back in her life, Shego saw the girl blush. In fact, blush so much that almost all of her body seemed to turn red.

Shego didn't know what to do: did she have to laugh at the redhead or ask her what the meaning of the tattoo was.

She chose the third solution: she stood up while mumbling:

-"I didn't saw anything, all of that was a dream. I didn't saw anything, and I'm going to take a shower to finish waking me up."

Kim didn't move as the door of the bathroom closed behind the green-hued thief.

-"I knew it was a bad idea." She sighed. "Guess I will have to explain that."

When Shego exited the bathroom later, she didn't even look at her and went straight to the kitchen. Kim followed her, and tried to begin a conversation.

-"Listen Shego…"

-"No!" Shego erupted. "What are you trying to do, Possible? You flirt with me, you put me in your bed – naked – when I'm asleep, and you even have a tattoo which refers to me on your heart. What do I need to listen to?"

-"Listen, Shego, it's not what you believe…." Kim pleaded.

-"Ha! And what is it, if it's not?"

-"I just wanted to tease you for the bed…and it had been a very long time since I slept with somebody. Yesterday I got a little carried away. I was tired, I wasn't thinking straight after my day and I wanted to enjoy a good night of sleep."

-"Hmmpf!" Shego groaned. Then, as Kim didn't seem about to add something, she asked: "And the tattoo?"

Kim blushed.

-"You will know about that later in my story, I swear."

Shego gave her a stern look.

-"Please, I swear. If I explain it know, you won't understand…"Kim pleaded. She began to do her Puppy Dog Pout.

Shego turned away from the devilish look.

-"Fine! Fine, just stop to do that." She added while mumbling: "I hope at least you had a good sleep."

Kim smiled and coughed something which seemed a lot like: "The best I ever had."

After that, they took their breakfast in silence.

One hour later, Kim was driving them through the city.

-"Where are we going?"

-"To the airport. I've asked for some favors and a plane is waiting for us."

-"And where are we going?" Shego repeated.

-"Oh, sorry. We are going to Paris."

Shego arched an eyebrow.

-"You escape from GJ because they were going to send you back in France, and you go back her as soon as you are free. If Betty knew that, she would become crazy trying to understand this one."

-"She knows."

-"What?"

-"Before leaving my cell, I left a note saying I would come back in France to take care of my problems myself."

Shego burst in laugh, which she didn't managed to stop until they were in the plane.

* * *

(1) Personally, I think too it's funny how there is always something for people to escape in movies, series, books…But, let's be real, if I had said there was two pairs of rollerblades resting in the hangar, I'm not sure it would have look more real, and it would have been a hell of a work to explain the escape in rollerblade…even if Kim and Shego are good with everything…So I will set up with the helicopter. (My crazy mind is actually searching for a way to add a little part further away in the story with rollerblade…Maybe I should increase the dosage of my pills…)

* * *

Author's note: well between the magic escape and the tattoo, I think this chapter was really fun. But, as a sensible and uncertain soul, I really want to know your opinion. So, please review (even criticism are accepted ^^)


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

Well, new chapter for you, my dear reader! My life sucks right now. (A story of a file I have to give back before next week) Well, anyway, enjoy your chapter, quite good if you ask me, even if a little short.

For the story, I'm currently beginning to be near the end of the first part, and I have a lot of ideas for the next parts. Oh, and I even find inspiration to write something from the ideas ^^. So, stay tuned, next part soon.

* * *

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

**Chapter 7:**

-"Wonderful jet you have there, Pumpkin. Yours?"

-"Are you joking? I can't afford something like that!"

-"Hey, with all the things you are doing lately, I was wondering. So, who is the owner?"

-"Mr. Carrache. It's a billionaire I'm helping sometimes."

-"Hmm hmm."

The plane took off. Inside, the main room was organized like a living room and the girls were resting in a big brow leather couch.

-"We have some hours ahead of us before landing in Paris. Can I listen to the next part of your story, Princess? It would be a good distraction."

-"Okay. Where was I?"

-"You stopped after your first time to the lesbian Club."

-"Oh, right. So, after that, I realized I needed to release the pressure, to do something to relax…"

**Twenty months ago:**

Kim smiled. Her work of the night was finished. She looked around, admiring it: she was in one of the room of the Louvre museum, and just had changed the location of all the painting without unlatching the alarms. She took a last view before leaving the museum without being spotted.

After the night at the club, she had understood she needed to release the pressure sometimes and enjoy a little more her life. The only problem had been to find what to do: her studies went fine without her spending too much time on them, and she thought she needed a release more…physical. But she didn't know how to do much more: since she had been in Paris, she had been running 10 miles every morning and doing kata. She even had joined a dojo where she was going at least three times a week. At the beginning, she had tried to find a sparring partner, but she was too strong and even at one versus five she outclassed everybody. So, she had resigned herself to only do shadow fighting. She hadn't thought she could miss Shego so much: the fighting abilities ob the green thief seemed to be the only ones which were a match for hers.

_Shego…_ Kim thought.

It was her – or, more accurately her behavior – who had brought Kim to do pranks in the different museum of the city: she had remembered the fun Shego seemed to have while stealing things, going through alarms and fortified places. So, three months ago she had gone in one of the museum while trying to not be detected: she had taken two hours to do so, but she had succeeded. When she had reached her goal, the satisfaction which had submerged her coupled with the adrenalin rush had left her…satiated.

So, after that, she had begun to do it more and more often. The more she was doing it, the easier it was becoming. So, she had begun to move things as well, in addition to going through the entire defense unnoticed.

The museums had tried to hide the fact there was strange things happening in them, but the words had spread. After a while, Kim had even decided to let a mark on her work: she kissed something, letting the mark of her lipstick somewhere where she had been. The newspaper had begun to call her " Jolie Blagueuse", which had made her laugh.

She shook her head, going back to the reality: she was going to be late if she didn't go faster.

Finally, she managed to join Lucie and Cathy in front of the "Entre L". Since the day they had taken her in, they had been going back regularly to the club. Kim had decided to go there to have fun because she was sure no man was going to accost her: she wasn't ready to fall in love again now. At least, it was like that at the beginning. She had thought that she wouldn't fall in love with a woman, so it was the best place for her to have fun. But after some times in the club, spent at being flirted with – sometime even groped – she had began to notice women as she had been noticing men.

Maybe it was the fact that almost every time she went to the club it was after one of her escapade and then high in an adrenalin rush, but she was appreciating the attention women had for her.

This night, she spent most of her time dancing with a tall black-haired girl. When she was going to leave the dance floor, the girl stopped her: she leaned on Kim, wrote something on her hand and whispered to her ear:

-"Call me."

Before giving her a peck on her lips and letting her disappear in the crowd.

* * *

She had been thinking hard about it: she had enjoyed the night with the girl, but she was not sure she was ready to be involved with a girl. Hell, she not even sure she was ready to be involved with anybody.

She had talked with Lucie and Cathy who had tried to ease her a little and gave her an advice: it would cost her nothing to try, and she shouldn't stay alone: she had to try.

Kim took a deep breath, and went looking for her phone.

**Back to present:**

-"So, you did go out with her, right?"

-"Hey, is it your story or mine?"

-"…"

Shego looked through a window for several seconds before asking:

-"So, you transgressed the law, going illegally in secured areas…and thanks to me?"

Kim smiled at the turn of the sentence.

-"Shouldn't it be 'because of me'?"

Shego smirked.

-"Not from point of view."

Kim resigned herself to answer.

-"Well, what I was doing was not really illegal. I didn't steal anything. The thing is, without the mission, all the tension I released while saving the world was just building up inside of me. I was burning myself in trying to contain it. So I had to find new ways to relax…and it was the first thing I thought which was working."

Shego didn't add anything. She knew the feeling: after all, without the redhead to fight she had discovered she too was storing tension inside of herself.

-"Well, so to go back to your question and the story, yes, I went out with her…and a little more. And don't ask except if you want all the details. And I said ALL the details." She added, shutting Shego up. "So, as I said we went out…It had lasted two months. I broke up with her too."

-"Why did you broke up? She wasn't enough for you? You just realized you weren't into girls?"

-"Quite the contrary."

"Huh?"

-"I discovered I didn't care of the gender of the person I was with as long as I loved them."

-"So why?"

-"The same reason I had broke up with Samuel…and Ron before. I was missing something. The relationship was missing something…" (1) "At that time, I didn't know what."

-"Did you find what it was since that time, then?" Shego asked, curious of what could be the reason the redhead had broke up with all the person she had been in a relationship with.

The gaze of Kim filled with sadness before she turned her head away. She lost herself in the contemplation of the sky through a window and said nothing more during the last part of the flight.

They landed on the airport of Roissy-Charles de Gaulle, and escaped discretely on the side, avoiding the crowded areas around.

Kim went on a parking on the side of the main terminal. There, she went to a bike parked at the darkest end of the building, and threw a helmet to Shego.

-"Okay, let's go."

Shego jumped behind Kim who took her hands to put them around her waist.

-"Sorry, but the bike is a little tuned. The speed it can reach is really high, and I will use it to full power. If you don't want to be ejected, you need to hug me tightly."

Shego didn't protest, trusting Kim on this one. The acceleration of the bike which almost throws her out of the seat proved she had been right.

The bike exited from the parking, and the redhead inserted easily in the traffic.

-"Where are we going?" Shego shouted, while thinking she had said this sentence too often since the meeting with the redhead.

-"You'll see." Kim answered, while turning the throttle.

She pushed the bike high above the speed limitation, and twenty minutes later they were in the heart of Paris.

Shego, although she had already been in Paris, was rapidly lost. Then, they stopped behind a club and entered. Kim made them cross the dance floor, which wasn't too crowded as it was only early in the night and reached a door. Behind the door there were stairs. They went up and reached a room which seemed to be soundproofed and was offering a view of the main room of the club.

-"Why didn't we went to your flat?"

-"Oh, because if GJ find a way to track us, I don't want to disturb Lucie and Cathy." Kim answered while settling on a couch.

Shego approached the glass and, looking under the dance floor, came to a realization.

-"We are at the 'Entre L', isn't it?"

-"Yes. How did you find that?"

-"There are only girls inside…" She added: "Why are we here exactly, and why do you have a room here?"

-"Because I own the Club."

* * *

(1) All the people who thought she had broken up with Samuel and Ron because she was only into girls, raise a hand please…You too, in the left, it's not right to lie!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

Well, a new chapter for you.

For the reviewer: I'm really happy to have surprised you with the club. Good to know I'm not really too predictable.

In this chapter: you will learn why Kim own the club, Shego will be herself, Kim a little less, and the end of the chapter sucks…well, not really but I thinks it is a little strange.

Anyway, I'm seeing the end of the first part of this story; I almost finished writing it. It will probably be done by next week, and I will be able to write the next part, which make me really happy, even if I don't know really how to begin it…Well, that's my problems, not yours, so enjoy your new chapter!

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

-"Because I own it."

The words resonated in the room as Shego sat on the couch near Kim, stunned. After a while, she asked:

-"You are sure the jet wasn't yours?"

-"No! Shego, I told you it was not."

-"Just checking. After all, you own a whole club in Paris…"

Shego was uneasy. She didn't know why, but there was something which wasn't right.

_Wait…Something…No __**somebody**__ who wasn't right!_

Then it clicked in her mind what was strange: it was her! She was acting so out of character since her escape.

A smirk began to stretch her face, and she lit a hand.

-"Shego?" Kim asked, bewildered by the behavior of the thief.

She barely dodged the plasma ball thrown at her.

-"Shego!" She shouted but was interrupted by a kick which threw her against the glass.

Shego still didn't say anything, but a light shone behind her eyes, and her smirk had never seemed so dangerous to Kim.

She didn't understood why Shego was suddenly attacking her, and she had no choice but to defend herself.

The fight began: at first it was one sided, Shego launched herself in a fury of fists and kicks toward Kim who was only trying to dodge them, not willing to harm the green woman. But after having suffered from several of them and feeling the bruises which would be soon covering her body, she went herself into attack.

And here they were, two in a closed room, throwing hits, dodging, going on, going back, being hit…The fight lasted more than one hour.

They were breathing heavily on each side of the room, watching each other when suddenly, Shego throw her head back and let a loud laugh escape her lips.

Kim, suspicious, didn't drop her guard.

-"Oh YES! That's life. It's like that it should be…dangerous, on the edge of the razor blade, life threatening! Yes, yes, YES!" Shego shouted.

Then she calmed down, let herself fall on the couch and closed her eyes.

-"Sorry, Kimmie, I couldn't bear it anymore: during two days, I've only followed you around, not really useful, even not able to tease you and just here to be teased. It was not **ME**. I just needed that: the fight between us."

She felt a body against her side and, opening her eyes, she saw the redhead seated against her and smiling.

-"Yeah, I know this feeling…And I enjoyed the fight as much as you did: it has been so long since the last time I fought without restraining myself.

They glanced at each other, and when their gaze met:

-"Life was so boring without you." They said at the same time, then burst in laugh.

After resting a little, Kim spoke:

-"So, you have had your fun?"

-"Yeah! Now time for my bed story?" Shego asked, half joking.

A mischievous smile plastered on her face, Kim stood up.

-"Hey, you had your fun, now it's time for mine!"

She put Shego on her feet and dragged her until the stairs. A moment later, Shego found herself thrown on the dance floor, in the middle of the crowd which was now filling the club.

Without letting her protest, Kim began to dance around and taunted her:

-"So what, Shego? You don't know how to dance? Or maybe you're too old for clubbing?"

Shego let escape a groan of anger, and without needing more incentives, she let the music fill her world, and her body began to move along the flow of the rhythm.

When she began to dance, Kim gaped: the green woman had a way to dance which suggested she was the queen here and dared anybody to deny it. Kim felt like the dance was only her to challenge her, and her body responded.

The sight of the two women dancing raised the attention of the crowd: a circle formed around them. The redhead was known, and numerous girls present had tried to have their way with her at a moment or another without success, always being accorded a dance but unable to really draw the redhead attention. But the green woman seemed to have bewitched her, and they seemed as fighting as flirting together with their dances.

* * *

Shego woke up, and the first thing she noticed was the lack of the redhead around her.

_Wait. Why do I care if she's around me or not? It can't be that I'm used to that, since I only slept with her two time…_ She realized what she had thought. _What? No, it was slept as sleeping in the same bed, not as sleeping together, you know, not…Wait. Why am I debating with myself of what I thought?_

Before she had the time to wonder more about her own madness, Kim entered the room.

-"Good morning."

She opened the curtains and Shego groaned, aggressed by the light. After a minute, she looked around. She was in the room they had fought the day before, in a bed which seemed to have exited the wall.

She wondered why she was here, before remembering the last night: she had danced with and against (in the two meanings) Kim until dawn and Kim had brought her here for her to sleep.

-" 'Morning." She greeted back.

Then, noticing Kim had the same clothes that the day before, she asked, suspicious:

-"Where did you sleep, Princess?"

Kim's shining smile answered for her.

-"You know, princess, I'm not a fucking pillow!"

-"It could be improved if you really want that."

-"…You know, I wonder if I shouldn't call the cops…After all, I'm with a criminal…"

-"Won't you feel alone in the bed if I'm arrested?"

-"That's it, Princess." Shego snapped. "Show me a cup of black coffee and I will spare with you all the day and kick your ass. But let me without and try your luck with me in my morning mood. And, trust me on that, you don't want to."

-"Really?"

-"Ask Drakken on this one."

Kim went back to the door and retrieved the plate with toasts, croissants and coffee on it she had let at the door.

Shego, after having eaten her breakfast and stretched, went to the take her shower in the little bathroom of the room.

After that, she went back and sat near Kim on the couch.

-"Okay, I'm better. So, to answer your question, I wouldn't be alone: the face of your mother when she would have learnt you have a tattoo, and what it looks like would always be with me."

-"You…You wouldn't dare…" Kim's face was white.

Shego laughed.

-"Good to know there are some things which didn't changed."

-"You…You…You…" The redhead didn't seem to be able to speak anymore.

-"Drop it, Kimmie, and instead explain me why you have such a cute tattoo on your cute body." Shego cursed herself mentally for her slip of tongue.

Luckily, Kim didn't seem to have noticed and just said:

-"Don't worry, you'll know all about it, but let's not be too hasty. I'm not willing to break the flow of my story though we're not too long before reaching it."

-"Well, so let's go with the next part of your story."

**Fourteen months ago:**

Kim rolled behind a tank, which shielded her from the rain of bullet aimed to her.

She was in a warehouse filled with armed men who were looking for her. She checked the presence of her backpack and began to slalom between the containers stored here. She managed to knock out two more men before being spotted, and she barely had the time to reach one of the openings of the building.

-"Oh, great." She muttered.

In front of her was the Seine. She sighed and dived into the river while her assailants began to fire toward her.

* * *

She entered the apartment, soaked and shivering. The weather was warming, but not enough to make a bath in the river enjoyable.

-"Kim! What happened to you?" Lucie asked. She was working on the table and was stunned by the look of the redhead.

-"No question, please." Kim pleaded. "Can I use the shower?"

-"Yeah, no problem."

After a long and hot shower, Kim sat on her bed and grasped her backpack. She emptied it: several packs of white powder and a small brown bag which let escape some banknotes felt on the bed.

She put aside the white packs and began to count the money:

-"One million Euros. Not bad, but maybe I should find bigger targets: It seemed a little too easy this time."

**Back to present:**

-"Wait, wait, wait. You attacked and robbed money and drugs from dealers?" asked Shego, incredulous.

-"Yes." Kim answered simply.

-"What were you thinking, Pumpkin? It's never a good idea to attack people like this without a good backup."

-"I could explain that to you, if you weren't continuously interrupting me." Kim deadpanned.

Shego yielded.

-"Fine, I'll try to not interrupt you anymore."

**Thirteen months ago:**

Kim leaned on her back and began to think. She had got rid of the drugs and put the money in a secured place.

Since she had understood she missed something in every relationship, she had been – was it with guys or girls –, this lack of something seemed to have reached her life as well: even breaking in Museum didn't seem to please her anymore. She had needed to find new ways to keep away the boredom which was filling her life.

It was like that she had found this activity: dealers were armed, dangerous and difficult to be robbed: the perfect match for her needs.

In the one and half month she had been doing that, she had managed to piss off some of the big shots of the underworld, but it seemed none of them was aware of her identity. She smiled and went to another subject: the money. She had managed to steal about thirty millions Euros since her beginnings, and she really didn't know what to do with the money.

_Maybe I should give it to a charity association._ She thought.

Suddenly, a knock at her door brought her back to the reality.

-"Kim?" Cathy asked, "We're going out. Do you want to come?"

Kim thought about it. A little break couldn't do her any harm. In fact, between her class work and her other occupations, she hadn't really been with her roommates in two weeks.

-"Yeah, just give me a moment to dress up."

They went to eat out, her two friends happy to spend some time with her, as her behavior for the last two weeks had worried them a little.

After the dinner, Cathy managed to convince her to go clubbing. She took them to a new club.

-"Why didn't we go to the 'Entre L' ?" Kim asked.

-"Oh, that's right, you didn't know. The 'Entre L' closed last week. Seems like the owner is in debt or something like that and need to sell it."

Kim was saddened by the news. She had learnt to enjoy her time in the club.

Two hours later, she was missing it even more: she had a good time in this club, but couldn't help but think about things would have been better in the old one.

When they left, Kim couldn't prevent a sigh to escape her lips.

-"I really miss the 'Entre L', girls."

-"Yeah, me too." Cathy admitted. "We can only hope somebody will buy it and reopen it."

Kim' eyes brightened suddenly.

-"Yeah, that's it. The club only needs a new owner."

* * *

Two days later, she was discussing with the owner about the term of the sale:

-"So, you'll take back the employees as well as the club. That will be my last condition to sell it."

-"I intended to do that anyway: I never owned a club before and I will need help. But can I ask you a question?"

-"Yes."

-"For someone who would be in a need to sell the club because of debts, you bargain a lot. You are even taking care of your employees even if it can cost you the sale. Why are you selling it? The real reason, please." Kim asked.

The owner sighed, and yielded under the glare of the redhead.

-"Some gangs have abducted the quarter, and they are beginning to racket the shops, the bars…everything which can earn money. I don't want to deal with it."

-"Oh! Okay."

The owner blinked.

-"You're not backing away from the deal."

-"No."

-"You're not afraid to have to deal with the gangs?"

Kim laughed.

-"Nah, they're not really a problem. I've deal with worse things."

The owner looked at the young woman, bewildered, but decided not to ask: someone so young able to pay the price of a club so easily…

The newt day, Kim was meeting with her new employees.

-"Hi, Kim." Annie, the bouncer, greeted her. "What are you doing here? We're waiting to meet the new owner but we're not open yet."

-"I'm the new owner."

-"Oh….Oh!"

Kim smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, I'm back with new chapters. They are shorter than the previous ones, but it's not because of a lack of ideas: it's mainly because since last time, I wrote the story as a block, and I cut it right now to post chapters, and unfortunately, for the chapters to have a good end, they need to be shorter…

Anyway, it's not too bad, I will just post them earlier, with less time between them…For now, just enjoy this one, where thing almost happen, and where we almost learn something…

* * *

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

**Chapter 9:**

**Back to present:**

-"And that's how it brought us to me being the owner of the club."

-"What happened with the gangs?"

-"Shego! I've already said to you that you are too hasty. Let's just keep the next part for tomorrow."

-"And why that?"

-"First, because it annoys you." Kim smiled when frowned. "And secondly because I promised to meet Cathy and Lucie for lunch today. Want to join?"

Shego sighed.

-"Okay."

They went behind the club to take back the bike. They went through the city, until Kim stopped in a dead-end.

-"We don't go to a restaurant?" Shego asked, beginning to recognize the plan from what Kim had told her.

-"No. Lucie like to cook and she doesn't work today, so she decided we should meet here."

-"So this is where you lived for four years."

-"I'm still living here, Shego."

-"Huh? You don't have a room in the club?"

-"Yes, but I only sleep there when I have some work to do late or early at the club."

Kim opened the door and they went in. They were greeted by Cathy who was seated on the couch.

-"Hey Kim!"

-"Hi Cathy." Kim greeted back, going to kiss her cheek. She did the same to Lucie, who just exited the kitchen.

-"Who is the girl with you, Kim?" Lucie asked, seeing the green woman who stood up near the door.

-"Oh. Girls, meet Shego. Shego, that's Cathy and Lucie." Kim presented.

Lucie and Cathy shared a look, then went back to watching Kim.

-"What?" Kim asked, suddenly uneasy.

-"Hum, it is the first time you bring a girl to our flat…"

-"Yes, that and the fact she's called Shego. Add to that she is green and wearing green and black clothes…"

Kim had brought casual clothes for Shego, choosing what seemed to be her favorite colors, green and black.

-"Yeah, the name and the colors, that should definitely be her…" Cathy concluded.

-"But what?" Kim asked, her eyes going back and forth between the two girls.

-"Green and black with an S in the middle…Doesn't it ring a bell for you?" Lucie asked.

Kim blushed and put a hand on her heart. The move brought to Shego the memory of the tattoo. She began to stare at the redhead's back.

Kim, feeling the weight of the glare on her, didn't turn back but pleaded:

-"No question, please. Just wait, I'll tell you in the next part, probably."

Shego grunted, and mumbled so much that only left some words audible:

-"…must be…Hell…fucking demon…didn't do…merit that…."

Lucie and Cathy watched the exchange, then went back to glare at Kim.

-"Just don't ask, too."

-"Oh, yeah, right. I won't ask about the tattoo and the girl…Can I ask about the fact she seems to know the tattoo, and how she could have see it?" Cathy teased.

Kim went back to blushing, while Shego couldn't help but appreciate the taunting, and entered the conversation:

-"Well, I could ask as well how you find about that tattoo too."

Cathy seemed surprised.

-"She didn't tell you how she did to have it?

-"No, but I'm feeling there is a wonderful – and shameful for some person – story behind that. Care to share?" Shego asked casually, but with a light flaming in her gaze.

-"In fact, it was after…"

Cathy was interrupted by the redhead, who jumped toward her to stop the story. Her hand was about to close Cathy's mouth when her wrist was caught by an iron grip. Shego had expected the reaction and moved to prevent it.

-"You can keep going." Shego said.

Cathy didn't answer. She was too stunned: she knew how fats could be the redhead, but Shego had been even faster.

Kim began to struggle against Shego's grip, so she threw her on the couch, before pinning her two wrists above her head and straddling her waist.

Kim rendered unable to move, Shego asked again:

-"Can you keep going?"

Finally coming back to her mind, Cathy answered:

-"I don't know if I should…she seems pretty upset about it."

-"Yeah, but it seems to me she is unable to do anything."

-"You'll see if I'm unabbblmmm…"

Kim was shut down when one of Shego's hands covered her mouth.

-"See, she can't do anything…"

-"Now, yes, but I live with her…and she know how to fight."

Before Shego could answer, she shivered. Something moist and hard was teasing the palm of her hand. She lifted it and glared at the redhead.

-"What do you think you are doing?"

-"Distracting you to do THAT." Kim answered while pushing the green-hued woman on the floor.

A battle began, each of them trying to subdue the other, the reason of the fight already forgotten.

-"Shouldn't we do something?" Cathy wondered out loud.

-"I don't see why." Lucie answered. "They seem to have their fun, and the play is quite enjoyable from my point of view."

Cathy agreed on this one, and they watched the struggling. Finally, five minutes later, she stepped into the fight.

-"Okay, stop please. The meal will be ready in some minutes, and you need to be presentable…"

The girls stopped and looked around, seeming lost. Then things clicked in Kim's mind.

-"Oh, right. Sorry, girls, we got a little carried away."

-"Thanks to you I'm all sweaty, Princess."

-"Yeah, right, as if I don't need a shower too." Kim retorted.

-"Sorry girls, but you have time for only one shower…" Lucie said.

-"Maybe if you take it together…" Cathy teased.

-"Humpf." Kim grunted. "Can I borrow your bathroom instead, Cathy?"

-"No problem. Serve yourself, 'Princess'."

Kim only glared darkly at her before disappearing in Cathy's room.

Shego was about to go into Kim's bathroom when she was stopped.

-"So, really, what's your relationship with that?"

-"That?"

-"Hey, sometimes I wonder what planet she comes from…"

-"We are in no relationship."

-"You're following everybody, tease them and play with them like that?"

-"…I see your point. Let's just say four years ago, we were archrivals and deathly opponents."

As the girls were shut up by the answer; Shego went to take her shower.

* * *

Their shower having seemingly calmed down the two girls, the lunch went fairly well: They chatted happily, and Shego even surprised herself by having a good time. She was even a little disappointed when Lucie and Cathy left to go back to their work.

-"What did you planned to do this afternoon, Princess?" Shego asked.

-"Well, nothing. Do you have something in mind?"

-"Humm…Our struggle from earlier let me wanting more…"

The smile of the redhead was threatening to split her head in two when Shego realized what she had said.

-"If you really want to do that, my bedroom is just next door…and we are alone in the flat…"

-"No!" Shego interrupted her harshly. Then she mumbled: "I really need to avoid all the double entendre."

-"Yeah, but it would be less fun." It seemed the redhead had heard that.

-"…Right. So, to come back at your question, do you know a place where we could fight freely? Yesterday was fun, but I really want to beat you fair and square."

The redhead thought a little, then smiled.

-"Yeah, I know the perfect place for that."

* * *

Lucie was dressing the table when she heard the door opening. She took a look, and gasped.

-"What happened to you?"

Shego and Kim had entered the flat and looked battered, bruised and completely worn out.

-"Cathy, bring some ice, please."

Cathy entered the living room and gasped too when she saw the girls.

-"Well, you look like a car hit you and you were dragged behind while five kilometers."

-"Don't worry, we just went to fight a little." Kim tried to calm them down.

-" 'Don't worry' ?? 'Fight a little'? " Cathy and Lucie said at the same time.

-"And who were you fighting?"

-"Her!" The two fighters answered at the same time.

Lucie looked stunned, when Cathy just sighed and glared at Shego.

-"Deathly opponents, huh?"

-"Just as I have said to you." Shego deadpanned.

Cathy began to take care of their wounds and bruises, when Lucie asked:

-"And how much time did you fight?"

Kim and Shego exchanged a look, and Kim answered:

-"About five hours, I think."

-"Five hours?!! Why did you fight so long?"

The girls exchanged another look.

-"Well, we were trying to find who the best fighter was…"

-"Who won?"

-"Me." The two girls answered.

-"So, a draw, huh?" Cathy smiled.

-"Yeah." Kim answered sheepishly.

After that, Lucie went back to cooking and Cathy took care of the two women.

The meal was uneventful, Lucie and Cathy avoiding to raise the subject of the fight in the conversation, and they settled on the couches to digest and watch a movie.

As it was beginning to be late, Cathy and Lucie were about to go to bed. Shego began to ready herself to leave when she stopped, seeing that Kim wasn't doing anything.

-"Princess?"

-"We're sleeping here today. The club is fine, but the bed is not really comfortable."

Shego agreed, then a thought went through her mind. She said, suspicious:

-"If you think you can use me again as your pillow, you're dreaming, Kimmie."

Cathy sighed.

-"There is so much way to have fun after this sentence, and I'm too tired to use them…Well, good night anyway."

Lucie followed her example and went to bed too.

Kim began to whine as soon as they were alone.

-"But my bed is really big, if you sleep with me we will have enough space to not be against each other…"

-"Princess." Shego interrupted her sternly. "How much are you willing to bet that as soon as I will be asleep, you'll snuggle again against me?"

Kim dropped the act and looked sadly at Shego. Suddenly, she smiled and dragged her to her room.

After closing the door, she turned toward the green-skinned woman and asked:

-"If you want to hear the new part of my story, guess what you have to do?"

Shego's expression wouldn't have been worse if somebody had told her she had to go through the city's street naked in the middle of the day.

Then a flash of comprehension reached her.

-"You're a Kitsune!"

-"What?"

-"Yeah, that's it. You're a Kitsune: a fox demon who pranks people. How couldn't I see that: the red hairs, your habit to follow me anywhere, what you are doing me suffer…"

Kim arched an eyebrow.

-"You know, being in denial of the reality won't change it."

-"I'm sure I'm right." Shego mumbled, before asking loudly: "if I accept, can I have something to sleep in? I won't sleep naked near you."

Kim seemed to glow.

-"Oh, I have something perfect for you."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, finally here is a new chapter. I should have posted it Sunday, but FanFiction decided otherwise…Well, better late than never. The chapter is short, but the next will probably be posted tomorrow (normally, it should have been today…), so don't worry

* * *

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

**Chapter 10**

-" 'I have something perfect for you.' Since how much time had you prepared this one, Kitsune?"

Shego was lying on the bed with Kim against her, wearing a lightly colored nightgown. A very sexy and almost see-through nightgown.

-"Well, it was not really planned. It's just something someone offered to me as a joke, and I just remembered I had it."

-"Yeah, as if…"

-"Shego! Do you want to hear my story?" Kim scolded the older woman.

-"Hell, my body is your fucking pillow so not only I **want** to, but I **will** hear it."

-"Oh, yeah." Kim sighed of contentment while nestling a little more in her "pillow".

-"Don't push it, Kimmie."

-"Right. So, where was I? Ah, yes."

**One year ago:**

_Already a month._ Kim thought.

It had been a month since she had bought the club. At the beginning, it had been hard: she had had to learn how to manage it, how to deal with workers, how to keep the bar full and the people coming…and keeping the fact she was the new owner a secret, as she didn't want people asking from where the money came.

_At least, with all that, the last had been anything but boring._

She had been busy enough to stop playing with the dealers, but she had discovered that managing a club could be as tiring. Well, at least the money she was earning now was legit.

She was in the room she had made built just behind the main room of the club, with a glass to check if everything was fine inside. She was dealing with some bills when someone knocked at her door.

-"Yes?" She asked.

-"Kim, someone wan to see you. They said it's an important matter."

-"Okay, make them come in."

One minute later, two men came in: Eurasian, tall and wearing black suits. Without presenting themselves, they sat on each side of Kim, and began to speak:

-"We heard you bought the club and we decided to come to greet you." The first said.

-"Yeah, and since you seem to be so young, we came to give you some advices." The second added.

-"What advice?" Kim asked.

She had noticed where they had sat and how they didn't say who they were, and even if she was not showing it, she was ready to anything.

-"Well, we are the representatives of a firm of security, and it seems there had been problems in the quarters for some times. So, we are encouraging the shops to take a warranty against that. For a reasonable fee, we make sure everything is fine for you."

-"I see. How much for the fee?"

-"Well, our boss thinks that 10 percent of the benefits of your club should be enough."

-"I see." Kim repeated. "Can I have a little time to think about it?"

-"Yeah, little Miss, but you shouldn't take too long. Accidents happen fast in this moment."

After that, they left without saying anything more.

_So, that's them who are doing some racket around. I wonder from which gang they are from._

Her thoughts were interrupted by an other knock at her door.

-"Kim? Other people who want to see you too."

-"Okay."

This time, it was three people who came in. Medium sized, asian, but wearing the same black suits.

-"They should organize them to come at the same time." Kim muttered. "I don't have all the night for them."

The newcomers took position around her, and one of them spoke:

-"We heard you bought the club, and we went to greet you. And we have a proposition for you."

-"A proposition?"

-"Yes. You see, your club seems to work fine, but we noticed you could do something to increase your customers and your benefits.

-"Oh. And what could I do?"

-"Well, we have some products which improve the mood of the people, and we would be pleased if we could sell them in your club. Don't worry, you could earn a percentage on the sales, and we are very discreet."

Kim sighed.

-"Can I have a little time to think about it?"

-"Yes. We will come back next week to hear your answer."

After their departure, Kim stood up and stretched.

-"And you who were complaining you hadn't done any action lately. Seems you will have some tonight."

Someone knocked at the door. Kim grunted.

-"Yes?"

Sophie entered. She was the manager of the club, and she had been a treasure for Kim: without her, the club would have probably felt apart when Kim had begun to take care of it.

-"Are you alright? These people didn't seem too friendly."

-"Yeah, don't worry. And, by the way, could you take care of these bills and the club tonight? I have some things I need to take care of personally."

-"Sure, no problem."

Kim exited the club. She had some contacts who could tell her who were the guys who had come earlier and where their headquarters were.

Six hours later, she was back in the club and she let herself fall on the couch.

Sophie asked, worried:

-"What did you do? You seem to be worn out."

-"Oh, I just get rid off of two problems before they became a major annoyance."

Somewhere in the quarter, there were two buildings which seemed like a hurricane had gone through: doors and windows broken, people more or less injured laying everywhere…

**Next day (still in the past):**

Kim was thinking. She had received some news: the gangs which owned the two building she had destroyed were searching who had done that.

She was not too thrilled by the idea of dealing with the Russian Mafia AND the Chinese Triad at the same time, so she had to do something.

Suddenly, she knew what to do: she didn't have to fight them, but instead she had to make sure they believed that was the others who had done that. She just had to launch a gang's war.

She began to plan what she had to do.

**Back to present:**

-"Basically, two days later, they were fighting each other, not even knowing I did a thing."

Shego remained silent.

-"Shego?"

-"You just messed with two of the most dangerous organizations of the world. Without back-up, all alone. You're crazy, Pumpkin. You're fucking crazy!"

-"Shego…"

-"No 'Shego'! Didn't you think about what could have happened to you? And what about your family if something had happened? And what about me?"

Shego stopped there. She had never intended to say it so bluntly, but it was here: what would have she done if she had learnt something had happened to the redhead?

-"Shego…I didn't think you cared so much about me." Kim said while hugging the older woman.

-"Gahh!! Stop doing that!" Shego shouted. She added: "It's just…Do you think it's so easy to find another cute and sexy goody-two-shoe who knows how and is willing to fight? There is only one!"

This time, Kim noticed the slip of tongue.

-"You really think so?"

-"What?"

-"You really think I'm sexy?"

Shego thought about what she had just said.

_No, no, NO! I just didn't say that…or did I?_

-"Good night Princess."

-"But, Shego, you just…"

-"Good. Night."

Kim sighed and decided to drop the subject and to just enjoy her sleep.

* * *

When Shego woke up, she sighed of contentment: she had had a really good sleep. Currently, in the heat of the bed, she was still feeling really good. It was when her "pillow" moved slightly that she realized: at some time in the night, they had moved and they were now entangled, and Shego's head was resting on Kim's collarbone, the rest of her body covering the redhead.

She backed away and leaned against the mattress, at some distance from the redhead, who groaned.

-"Shego…I'm cold now."

-"And?"

-"Can't you just come back against me?"

Shego was about to throw the redhead out of the bed, when she rethought about it: she had had a very goo sleep. In fact, every time she had had the redhead against her, she had slept well.

_Well, that's probably because it's been a long – really long – time since you had someone sleeping so close to you._

_Okay._ She added. _Enjoying a little more rest time against her can't be that bad. As long as it's only rest time. __You don't play for that side__._

She sighed, and went back against the lithe body of the ex-hero, who nestled on her side, before purring of contentment.

-"You really make some strange noise, Kitsune."

-"Shego."

-"Yes?"

-"Go back to sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, I know, this chapter is a little late, a little short and maybe a little strange…You'll love it I hope ^^

To speak about other things, I finished this story \o/ Well, now I need to put on my computer the 40 pages left to post them to you…With my exams it should take a little time, but I will try to set up a pace of a chapter per week!

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

**Chapter 11**

They woke up almost at the same time, but decided without words to rest a little more.

-"So, what have you planned for us today, Princess?"

-"Well, I have something to do but before, how about I make you visit a little?"

-"Okay. Just one thing."

-"What?"

-"First in the shower!" Shego shouted while throwing away all the bedclothes and locking herself in the bathroom.

-"Shego! You're evil! It's cold!" Kim shivered.

One half hour later, they were out after a light breakfast.

They went through the city, Kim guiding Shego, showing her all the touristic attractions, the famous places, the good places to be at night, with stories about them for each. They only stopped to eat on a little restaurant Kim knew which was hidden behind a little park on one of the isle of the Seine.

Shego enjoyed her time with the redhead. She had already visited Paris one or two times, but the presence of Kim seemed to make her enjoy the tour ten times more. She had forgotten all about their problems when Kim stopped them in the end of the afternoon.

-"Hum, Shego, I need to take care of something."

-"And what? I can't come with you?"

-"Well, it's not that you can't, it's more like you will not want to…"

-"Where do you want to go?"

-"I…"

-"No, no. Let me guess."

Shego began to think, and then she found the answer.

-"So, you're still a goody-two-shoes at the end, isn't it?"

-"What?"

-"You intend to go to a police station, right?"

-"Well, yes." Kim answered sheepishly.

-"So what, can't assume a life of crime, Princess?"

-"No…No, it's not like that…It's just…" Kim didn't know how to explain. Then she sighed. "Okay, you asked for it. Come with me."

Shego arched an eyebrow, but followed her nonetheless.

They reached a place near the river, and Shego stopped. She whistled.

-"Well, straight to the Headquarter of the BAC (1), Princess. You don't do the thing half way."

-"It's just the fastest way to do what I want." Kim answered. "Come."

They entered the building, and she went straight to the receptionist.

-"Hello. Where is the office of the chief? I need to talk with him."

-"Well, Miss, he is currently busy, so you can let him a message, he will…"

-"It's fine, Janice." Someone interrupted. "Miss Possible, Chief Fulchiron will receive you immediately."

One minute later, they were introduced into the chief's office. The officer who had brought them in left after having said:

-"He should be here anytime now."

As soon as they were alone, Shego leaned in one of the chair and put her feet on the desk.

-"Well, I thought they would throw you into jail, but no, they welcome you like a V.I.P. What are you hiding again, Pumpkin?"

Kim just smiled.

-"I will explain that in the next part of my story."

Before Shego could say anything else, the door opened.

The chief Fulchiron was a tall and buffed man whose hair was becoming grey. Without saying a word, he went through the room and sat behind his desk.

-"Miss Possible." He greeted her. Then he looked at Shego. "Miss Shego. It's been a long time."

Shego put her feet back on the ground, and asked:

-"We met before?"

-"Yes. It was a little less than ten years ago. You were less known than now, but you were already feared. I was in one of the team send to stop you which was beaten. You let a strong impression on me…as well as a crushed ribcage and several burns."

-"Oh?...Well, I was young."

-"Yes, it's the past, and that's not my main concern today." He went back to Kim. "I heard you had been escaping a jail before the agents we send to bring you back reached you. I didn't think you would come of your free will."

-"Well, I let a note explaining I would do so. It's just I had things to take care of before coming."

-"So, I guess you know why we wanted to see you."

-"Do you want the official or the unofficial reason?" Kim asked innocently.

Shego arched an eyebrow again.

-"What make you think that the fact we have dozens of criminals accusing you of thievery and brutality could be only an official excuse?" The chief asked back.

-"Well, the main thing is you didn't arrest me. Add to that the fact I'm here in your office almost like a VIP, as she said", Kim said, "And you will easily guess you want something from me."

The chief stayed silent, and it was Shego who spoke:

-"Is it not linked to the fact she was a hero?"

-"No! If we want her, it's mainly for two reasons: she launched the current war, so she is the person who has the most chances to stop it…"

-"Wait!" Shego interrupted. "You KNOW it's her?"

-"Yes. And like you seem to imply, the underworld know too."

That made Shego shut up. The chief added:

-"The fact they know and didn't do anything make us think that she is a force to be reckoned with. And we recently received new information which comforted us in this opinion."

-"What information? "Kim asked, still an air of utter innocence on her face.

-"Your gang took the control of two more quarters: one from the Triad, and the other from the Mafia. And none of them reacted: they just backed away without a word or a reaction."

Kim turned her head toward Shego, and smirked when she saw her face: she was seating stiff like a broom in her chair, gaping so much her mouth was nearly on her knees, and it seemed her brain had stopped to work.

When she heard a 'click', she came back to her senses only to realize Kim had taken her cell phone and took a picture of her face.

-"Erase that, Kimmie."

-"Why should I? I didn't have any picture of you to put as my wallpaper." Kim teased.

Shego stopped right on her track.

-"That's it, you asked for it."

She took her own phone and dialed a number.

-"Who are you calling?"

A smirk stretched Shego's face.

-"WHO are you calling, Shego?" Kim insisted.

-"I'm sure your mother will be ecstatic about the news I just heard about you."

"Ding."

-"It's deleted, Shego, you don't need to do that!" Kim shrieked.

-"Too late, Pumpkin."

-"What? No!"

-"Well," Shego smirked, "You're lucky I didn't have your mother's number. Remember me to find it later, please."

-"You…You…"

They were interrupted by someone coughing.

-"It's not you're not funny to watch, ladies, but I'm working here, and I want an answer. Miss Possible?"

Kim sighed.

-"Fine. I will take care of that."

-"Thanks."

-"Just one thing. I want all the charges against me to be dropped right now."

-"What?"

-"You and I know that I didn't severely injure anybody, and for the buildings, they are owned by criminals. Add to that the fact I can win against every of the people who I had injured in trial, and you'll know where you interests are."

The chief sighed.

-"I'll see what I can do."

They exited the building without exchanging any more words, and began to take the way back to their flat.

They stayed silent until halfway, where Shego broke it.

-"So, Princess, head of a gang? How should I call you now? Don Kitsune?"

-"Can't you wait a little? I will tell you how it happened tonight."

-"Okay." Shego seemed a little disappointed.

Kim who was walking a little ahead of her, turned toward her and said, with a shining smile.

-"Oh, and for you, it's Madame Kitsune."

-"Bien Madame Kitsune." Shego answered, before they both burst in laughing.

* * *

(1) Brigade Anti Criminalité. Anti Criminality Brigade in English, I guess.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello hello, dear reader! Here is your new chapter, full of teasing, full of flash back! I hope you will enjoy it!

To speak about the whole story, I will have finished putting it on my computer before tonight I think, and I will post the chapter at a rhythm of one per week! It should stop at the 17th chapter, so you should have the end by middle April…And maybe I will have find a betareader at this time to redo the story ^^.

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

* * *

**Chapter 12**

They had spent a calm evening with Cathy and Lucie, and they were again in Kim's room, ready to go to bed.

_Let's be honest: I don't hate sleeping beside her._ Shego thought.

_Well, it's mainly because you didn't have someone to do that in a really long time._ Her mind commented.

_Hey! Her, she didn't mind what I look like: she doesn't care._

_Yeah, as if you didn't already thought that about people who just wanted to be laid…_

_Well, I'm pretty sure she is not like that…And she didn't really pushed me until now._

_Yes. And it's not like we want to be laid by her, isn't it?_ Her mind snickered.

-"Humm…Shego?" Kim asked.

-"Huh?"

The life went back to Shego's blank stare.

-"You were just staring blankly at my bed. Is everything fine?"

Shego just leaned on the bed before answering:

-"Yeah, everything is fine. I just spaced out a little." She added: "Come here." While pointing the space near her.

-"I can? Really?" The redhead seemed ecstatic.

-"Don't put too much thoughts on it, lie there and tell me how you become the head of a gang."

Kim pouted.

-"You don't want anything else from me?"

-"Do you want to sleep on the floor, Pumpkin?" Shego deadpanned.

-"Hey, it's my room and my bed…"

-"Do you really think I give a fuck?"

Kim sighed and switched off the light. Shego heard some rustlings sounds before Kim sneaked under the cover until she rested against Shego's side.

-"So, it happened in my office…"

-"Kim!" Shego interrupted.

-"Yes?" Kim asked, innocently.

-"Why are you naked?"

-"Are you sure I'm naked?" Kim's voice was the very picture of innocence.

-"Yeah, I'm sure. My hand is resting on your breast, so I'm…"

Shego stopped right there. She could feel the smile which radiated from the redhead face, threatening to split her head in two.

-"Fuck you, Possible, I…"

Kim interrupted her with a purr.

-"You're sure about that?"

-"Yes! I mean, no!...I mean…" Shego didn't know anymore what to say.

Kim laughed and embraced the green-skinned woman.

-"That's fine, I was just teasing."

Shego relaxed in the embrace, and Kim began to talk.

**Ten months ago:**

Kim sighed. She was seated behind her desk, in her office of the "Entre L" with a bunch of bills in front of her. It had been almost two months since she had got rid of the gangs of her quarter, and she was beginning to wonder if that had been a good idea.

Sure, they were not racketeering the shops or selling drugs, but without a boss, it seemed vandals, small fries and little dealers were everywhere.

In each dark street, there were people selling strange products; the number of act of thievery and of hold-ups had increased alarmingly, and new graffiti and broken glasses could be found every morning.

Kim had tried to stop them, but there were too much targets, not only one big target to attack to scare the others.

And with the gang's war raging in other quarters, the cops didn't seemed to have time to take care of such small fries.

_Well, it's a little because of me…I should really find a way to stop that._ Kim was thinking when someone knocked at her door.

-"Yes?"

Sophie entered the room.

-"Someone wants to meet you. He said it was important, and he is waiting outside."

-"What does it look like?"

-"Well…Hmm, remember the men who came to see you a night, like a month ago? Same look, same black suit."

Kim groaned.

-"Grr…Okay, I'll take care of him."

Kim went downstairs, crossed the dance floor and came outside. The man was here, waiting.

-"Miss Possible?"

-"What do you want?" Kim asked, not willing to be polite.

-"I have a proposition, and I wanted to know if I could borrow some of your time to explain it."

Kim stared at him. He was…asking? If he could BORROW her time? Quite different of what she was expecting. He wasn't pushing her, and she did have some free time, so she took her decision.

-"We can go discuss in my office."

-"Well…I wanted to explain it while walking in the quarter, if you don't mind."

Once more time surprised, Kim accepted.

-"So, who are you exactly?"

-"Oh, sorry. I'm Kaneth. Kaneth Naer."

Seeing the blank expression of the redhead, he smiled.

-"I should have guessed my name wouldn't ring a bell. Well, it's not really important. Let's walk, I will expose my ideas."

They began to walk, joining the shopping street of the quarter. They were silent, Kim waiting for Kaneth to say something. Suddenly, he spoke:

-"What a shame." He said, while pointing the graffiti on the walls. "And to think that not so long ago, there weren't any. The quarter was shining and flourishing."

-"So what? Want me to invest to bring the quarter to what it was before."

-"Not really. Do you know why this is happening to this place?"

-"Well, no. Not really. It's a recent development. The quarter was calm just some months ago."

-"Didn't it happen after you pushed the gangs out of the quarter?"

Kim thought about that, and answered:

-"Well, it began one or two weeks after, but I don't think it's linked: I pushed them out, like you said, and it doesn't seem they want to come back."

Kaneth sighed.

-"I see…So, you really don't know how it works."

-"What do I don't know?"

-"Let me explain: you think all the crimes are linked to the gangs, like all the "little" ones which are destroying the quarter, right?"

Kim nodded.

-"In fact, it's the contrary: when a gang controls a quarter, it doesn't want any problem with the cops. So, it takes care that all these little problems don't happen: it scares the hooligans, the breaker, the thieves…Yes, it bring other illegal activities, but they are generally confined inside buildings."

-"So basically, you're saying that when I kicked the gangs out, I opened the Pandora's Box."

-"Yes."

-"I see. And what is your position in this situation?"

-"Well," He smiled, "I'm the hope, left in the box."

Kim stopped, surprised. Then she understood.

-"You're here to convince me to let the gangs come back in the quarter."

Kim began to back away and Kaneth blocked her path.

-"No, no! Wait! You're misunderstanding."

Seeing she seemed to be willing to listen to him, although her glare was anything but friendly, he sighed and began to explain.

-"I'm not from a gang. Well, I was but due to some events that happened during the current war, I was…well, let's say fired. But they decided it was not enough, and…well, there are some person who could be after me…"

Kim's glare shifted slightly: it now was saying: "Why should I care?" Kaneth saw the change, and quickly went back to his explanation.

-"When I was fired, it was my whole group which went down with me. I'm young, I inherited the position from my father two years ago; and without any help in my gang, I could do nothing to prevent my fate. With the running war, we have nowhere to go. But, everybody has heard of the situation of your quarter: the gangs have no authority here."

-"Let me put this straight: you want me to let your gang take over the quarter from where I kicked out other gangs, and let my reputation protects you?"

-"Well, your point of view is a little biased and we could work on the details but basically, yes, that's what I have in mind."

Kim, surprised by the fact he didn't deny it, reacted nonetheless angrily.

-"Three words: Why should I?"

-"Well, for one thing, because of that." Kaneth said while pointing graffiti. "With a gang, you will avoid these types of problems."

-"That's all?"

-"No. In fact, the criminality rate should drop drastically if a gang reigns on the quarter." He took a break, then added: "And there is still the matter of the other gangs: the war won't last forever and the gangs you offended won't forget you. And, even if they forget, they would still conquer the quarter, just to affirm their power."

Kim began to think. She didn't like the idea to let a gang in the quarter but Kaneth had a point: alone, she stood no chance against the gangs. Even if she could survive, it would be difficult to protect everyone else.

-"What do you plan to do exactly?" She asked, hesitantly.

-"I want to start back some of the previous businesses: the receiving, the sales of illegal products, the illegal gambling, and contributions for the shops…"

-"You'll keep extorting money from the shops?"

-"Yes. After all, we will make sure there are no more thieveries, degradations…Let's say it will be a security fee."

He stopped, then added.

-"Listen, Miss Possible: we're in a situation where none of us can loose, and where we can win a lot: if you accept, we will have a defense against the gang and you too, and this quarter will be back to the calm and peace. If you refuse, we will just have to move in another place, and you'll be still in the current situation…"

Kim stayed silent.

-"Miss Possible?"

-"Next week."

-"What?"

-"We will meet next week at my club. I will give you my answer."

-"Fine. See you in a week."

-"Oh, and a last thing: bring all of your men too."

-"All of them?"

-"All of them."

**Back to present:**

-"So, I guess you gave him a positive answer."

Kim, nestled against the thief, smiled.

-"Well, you'll learn that the next time. Now, we should sleep."

-"Kimmmmmiiiie." Shego whined.

-"Hey, it's really late. And stop whining, you're creeping me."

Shego sighed.

-"Do we have something to do tomorrow morning?"

-"Hum, no…"

-"So, we can sleep until noon. So, spill how you became a gang's head."

-"But…"

-"And you'll spend more time in bed with me."

Kim stopped, and a smirk reached her face.

-"I thought you didn't want to sleep against me because you didn't like it."

The answer was mumbled, and Shego's skin became a darker shade of green.

-"Didn't say…n't like it…not so bad…"

Kim giggled.

-"You're so cute when you are blushing."

She sat up and, watching Shego from above, began to down her face toward the one of the other woman, whose blush intensified.

When their heads were only separated by some centimeters, Shego turned hers.

-"Don't do that, Pumpkin."

-"Why?"

-"Because I don't want to do that…"Shego answered.

Kim pouted.

-"But wouldn't you like that?"

Shego didn't answer. Kim finally sighed, and went back to nestle on the side of the green woman.

-"So, I thought about the proposition for a week, and when the day of the meeting came…"

**Ten months ago:**

Kim was a little tense. No, screw that: she was bordering the nervous breakdown. She would have to take a decision which could change all she had been until now, in just some hours. She was about to debate about her decision again – only the three hundred twenty seventh time, told her mind – when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She went to open it herself: tonight was the night off of the club, and she was alone.

The room quickly filled with people. When all of them were inside, she closed the door and motioned to Kaneth to follow her. He obeyed, taking two other people with him.

They went up to Kim's office, and settled around the desk.

-"Why the two other?" Kim asked.

-"Oh, right. I present you Fred, my lieutenant who had always stood by my side, and Virginie, our secretary, lawyer and logistic assistant."

They greeted her, and Kaneth kept talking.

-"They are always taking decisions with me about the gang. In fact, we learned about your rebellion by Virginie. So, what is your answer to our proposition?"

-"I considered it all the week, and I came to a conclusion: you're right about the atmosphere of the quarter. So, to improve it, I will allow your gang to stay here. But there will be conditions…"

-"Conditions?" Virginie asked. "You want to make a contract?"

-"Yes, something like that."

Kaneth asked:

-"We don't have too much of a choice. So, what are your conditions?"

-"I will allow you to start back your activities: gambling, receiving and sales of illegal products are fine. But I don't want any drugs on the market in this quarter: I discover one, you're wiped. I don't want any thievery either, nor hold-ups, and if you can stop the graffiti, even better. Last thing, I don't want any prostitution and racket."

Fred was about to say something but Kaneth stopped him.

-"Can we have a little time to talk about that between us before answering?"

-"Yes. I will be downstairs, chatting with your men."

Kim left them and went into the main room. The people gathered there seemed bored, some chatting, some just watching around.

She sighed, and asked loudly:

-"Anybody here who have experience in bar work?"

Head turned toward her as the conversations died. Two hands rose: one hesitantly, owned by a young man and one with assurance from a middle aged man.

-"What did you do?"

-"Hum, I did a little of service during holydays…"

-"You?" Kim asked the other.

-"I worked behind the bar for some years…"

-"Okay." She threw a key to the old one, and dragged the young one while saying to everyone else: "Your bosses are thinking about my proposition: in the meantime, the bar is open."

* * *

One half hour later, when Fred went down to warn her they had finished, he was surprised to find her serving drinks and taking orders. Seeing him, Kim stopped, quipped something to the barman and went to him.

-"Have you finished?"

-"Yes." Fred hesitated a little, then asked: "What were you doing?"

-"Well, they were bored, so I decided I should do something about that. And since they don't seem like the type who love to dance…" She shrugged.

Fred just shocked his head, stunned.

Kim sat behind her desk, waiting to hear their counter proposition. Kaneth spoke first:

-"We are accepting your conditions on gambling, receiving and illegal products. For the drugs, it will cost us, but we thought it was a no-negotiable point for you, so we dropped it." He stopped when Kim agreed, then continued: "For the thieveries and hold-ups, we can only promise to you there won't be any from our men. For the prostitution, well, you can't really prevent it. So, we would like to propose one brothel in the quarter, with strict regulation. And, sorry about that, but we are not willing to concede the racket. But we can discuss about the amount asked, if you really want."

Kim closed her eyes and began to think about their terms. Nobody spoke and finally after five minutes, she opened them and told them her proposition:

-"I'm fine with the thieveries and hold-ups, and you agreed for the drugs. I'm not really convinced about the brothel, but I'm willing to give a try. For the racket, if you don't drop it, I want to fix the price: ten percent of the benefits of the businesses. No more. Oh, and one last thing: I want fifty percent of **your** benefits!"

-"What?" The trio screamed.

-"My name will protect you, and I won't really have any control on what you will do in my quarter, so I want a compensation. But for that amount, if another gang tries to obliterate you, I will defend you. And remember, only if you are attacked, not the one attacking."

Kaneth smiled sadly.

-"We don't have too much choice, isn't it?"

-"No."

He sighed.

-"Okay. Virginie, prepare the contract, please, I will announce the new to the members." But before leaving, he stopped and asked: "What will you do with the money?"

Kim smiled.

-"Oh, I have some projects…"

**Back to present:**

-"You're incredible, Pumpkin, you know that? There are people who try to set up a gang all their life without succeeding and you, you snap your fingers and, tadaaam, it's done."

-"Yeah, well, I didn't really had to do much, everything was there."

They stayed silent, before Shego asked:

-"Want me to come with you when you will meet with the others gang's head?"

-"Yes, thanks. And now, time to sleep: I want my beautiful dreams."

-"I won't even ask what you will dream of…" Shego muttered.

-"You're sure?"

-"Sleep!"


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello, dear reader. Today, new chapter, where we learn why Kim want to Shego…Well, one of the reasons…

Anyway, I'm working on the sequel, but it's hard because my classes are becoming interesting, so I can't write anymore during them…Oh, and I can't find a good title to the sequel, which is really bothering me.

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Shego was awake: she had waken up some time ago, and couldn't go back to sleep. From the view she had on the bedclock, it was past ten, but she hadn't the will to move from where she was. It was disturbing her: well, several things were disturbing her. Why Kim had changed so much? Why had she come back to her? (Shego had jut realized Kim had only fought with her two times, but none of "her" other villains.) And more important, why did she enjoyed so much the fact to sleep beside the redhead? Her mind was raging about that last one:

_Well, it's been a long time you slept near another human being, didn't I already told you that?_

_Are you sure it is only that? She's the only one you really respected, the one you missed for four years…_

_Maybe she's just remembering you of yourself._

_Or maybe you just enjoy being near a hot and sexy girl who accept you…_

_Hey_, Shego stopped her inner voices, _I don't swing that way…And we're just together because…because…_

All the voices had stopped and were listening to her.

_Why?_ They asked together.

_I don't know._ Shego surrendered. _Apparently, she wants me near her, and I don't know why._

Then she added to cover the snickers which were resonating:

_Okay, I can guess one of the reasons, but I don't think it's the main one…_

That shut the voices up.

_So, what are we doing?_ Shego asked.

_We wait._ The voices answered.

Shego sighed and said out loud:

-"I'm really wondering why you are needing me at your side, Kimmie."

-"Maybe you'll know one day." The answer came from the redhead, sad and short.

* * *

After their lunch, Kim asked:

-"Do you still want to come with me to the meeting?"

-"Yeah. Why, we are going now?"

-"Yes. I send a mail to them some days ago, and we are meeting at 3 PM."

-"Where?"

-"Oh, we booked a conference room in a hotel."

When they came in front of the hotel, Shego whistled:

-"Five stars! You have good taste…and money to spend." She teased.

Kim blushed and dragged her inside.

* * *

They were all there: the head of the Mafia for the France, one of the European chief of the Triad, and all of their lieutenants and allies around Paris.

Shego was impressed, even if her face didn't show it: Kim had made a strong impression on them for them to come.

Kim planted herself in front of them and greeted them.

-"Hello everyone. We are all busy, so I won't bother you with civilities: does somebody know why you are here?"

With the negative answer she get, the redhead smiled.

-"You're here because I want you to stop the war raging between you."

A tall Asiatic stood up.

-"Weren't you the one who launched this war, Miss Possible?"

Supported by all the positive mumbles which rose from the crowd, he kept going.

-"And now, just like that, you want us to stop. Why?"

-"Well, you're going to destroy yourselves in this war, and what…"

-"Drop the act, please, and don't take us for mere fools. We all know what could happen. We thought about that, and decided to keep fighting. Why do you really want us to stop?"

Shego could feel the mood of the crowd: they were angry, and if the redhead made one mistake, she would probably have to face the consequences.

Kim smiled.

-"You're right. I don't really care about. But I will need to move freely in some time, and for that I need you to stop this stupid war."

-"And if we refuse?" One suited man dared to ask.

Kim's expression want dark, and her smile became a smirk.

-"I will destroy all of your businesses, I will send everyone to the hospital or in jail, and I will take care you have nowhere to go in this city. To make it short, I will make your life a living hell." She deadpanned.

-"Do you really think you alone can threaten us!" The Asiatic countered.

Kim's face went back to normal.

-"Yes, you are right: I can't destroy all of you in one setting. But I have a lot of time. One by one, there is no problem…"

Shego decided to drop in.

-"Well, I could always give you a hand, Pumpkin."

She had been nearly hidden until then, so when she appeared she heard some of them exclaim: "Emerald!"

Kim bent toward Shego:

-"Emerald?"

-"A long time ago I worked as a freelance mercenary in the underworld. Let's just say I had quite a reputation."

Turning back toward the people gathered, Shego added:

-"Let's just say we befriended."

The men discussed together, then the Asiatic answered for all:

-"We are not crazy enough to defy both of you at the same time. Consider the war has stopped."

-"Good. I have just another thing to say before we are finished: I will travel for some time, so I won't be in Paris. Nonetheless, my protection won't disappear and I will keep contact with my gang. So, I suggest that if you don't want to be obliterated, don't push your luck because I'm away."

-"And if she's not available, I will gladly take her place." Shego added.

The men nodded and left.

Only when they were on their way back to the flat, Shego asked:

-"You will travel…Where?"

-"Wait until we are back."

When they entered the flat, Cathy greeted them and they chatted for some minutes, before Kim took Shego to her room and closed the door.

-"This morning, you asked why I needed you by my side. I've a proposal for you."

-"Well, I'm not ready Pumpkin. But I'm flattered you thought of me to marry you."

-"But…I never…Shego!" Kim blabbered.

-"That's my name."

-"Can't you stop teasing me, just for a moment? Thanks. My **proposition** is a contest."

-"A contest?"

-"Yes. A thief's contest."

-"You're challenging **me**, the best thief in the world, in a thief's contest?"

-"Yes."

-"Why?"

Kim sighed.

-"Enter the contest, and maybe you will earn my answers."

Shego sat on the bed and thought about it.

_Why should I enter?_

_Oh, drop it. You're dying to know why she does this. Just that fact is enough for you to enter._

_Yeah, and she probably will tease you about not being confident if you refuse._

_And you would spend more time with her…_

Shego smiled.

-"I enter just for the pleasure to beat you. So, what are the rules?"

Kim smiled too when she accepted.

-"The rules? Okay. As you are the best thief, we won't do a full contest of thievery: one of us will 'attack' and the other will 'defend'."

-"Huh?"

-"Okay, one more time and slowly for granny…"

-"Don't push it, Kitsune." Shego threatened.

-"Well, the one who 'defend' choose a target. We agree on a delay, and at the end of the time, if the attacker has the target, he win. If the target is safe or in his possession, the defender wins."

-"Humm…I see. Other rules?"

-"Well, if the target is destroyed we are redoing the round. The defender can warn the authorities, cops, anything to prevent the robbing, but not give the identity of the thief. The attacker must be alone. The victory is for the first who win 3 rounds in a row. The winner of a match decides if she is the attacker or the defender. Any questions?"

-"No help for the attacker?"

-"No. Well, you can use anything, even things done by other people, but the stealing is your job, alone."

-"Any other things I should know?"

-"Well, let's make the thing more interesting: the conventional bet of 'The winner can order anything to the looser'. Is that fine?"

-"Yeah…" Shego answered, thinking. "Well maybe another thing: can we make a bet on every round?"

-"Yes."

-"Okay. So, if I win this one, you tell me everything about that tattoo."

-"Only if you win. If I win, you pay us one week of vacation on an island. Deal?"

-"Deal."

They smiled at each other. Then Shego asked:

-"How are we deciding who choose her role first?"

A mischievous grin reached Kim's face.

-"If you back away, I choose first."

-"Back away from wha…" Shego was interrupted when Kim went to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

_What is she doing?!_ A part of her mind screamed.

_Hmmm!_ Another part enjoyed.

_Don't move._ Warned a third.

Tool ate. Too surprised and not knowing how to react, Shego had backed away from the redhead.

-"Too bad. I'm choosing first." The redhead bragged, even if Shego couldn't help but see a hint of sadness in the girl's eyes.

Kim thought a little then said cheerily:

-"You are attacking. After all, you're old, you should stay on what you know."

Shego only arched an eyebrow.

-"Well, it's your loss." She deadpanned. "What will be the first target?"

-"Don't really know. Can I think about it? You'll know tomorrow morning."

-"Okay."

* * *

Kim was waken up by a ray of sun which was falling just on one of her eyes. She stretched, and smiled when she felt the body pressed against her moving. The day before, they had spent a nice evening out, and Shego didn't had complained when they had gone to bed. The redhead admired the curves of the other woman. It was wonderful to have her near her…If only it could last…If only Shego could…She had to be the one who…

_Stop that! It can't do any good. Just enjoy your time, and hope…_ Her mind shouted at her.

-"Hmm…Kimmie?" Shego asked, half awaken. "What time is it?"

-"It's still early, we can sleep a little more…or, if you prefer, do other things…." Kim teased while pressing herself against Shego.

-"Grr…Go back to sleep." She grunted.

Two hours later, they really woke up but remained inside the bed, savoring the calm.

-"So, have you found what I will have to steal, Pumpkin?"

Kim smiled.

-"Yeah. Since you are sp confident, I took an easy target: The Lotus Blade."

-"Why am I feeling that this contest will be more like a "Dare Contest", I wonder…Will you really defend this target?"

-"Well, I was more thinking of searching where we could go for the vacation you will have to pay for, but if you really want I can come with you."

-"Hm, no need for that, I'll probably meet you at the place. How much time do I have?"

-"I really don't know…What do you think of one week?"

-"I don't have any knowledge of their defenses. Let's make that two."

-"Okay."

They stopped talking, before Shego broke the silence.

-"So, Pumpkin, what are we doing now we have decided the what and the how long?"

-"Well, we enjoy our day, I take you out tonight, and after the dinner the contest begin."


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To Joe Stoppinghem and Lunarcycle: thanks for the offer of betareading, I'll try to contact you this week, if I manage to free a little of time (I have exams and projects to work on, so welll…It's taking time)

To all my other readers and reviewers, thanks again to follow and support me, and there is the next chapter. Shameful (??) revelations inside!

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

The dinner had been fine: they had shared stories from the old times when they had been fighting each other. Shego smiled as she remembered it: her Princess was really too much when she was excited like she had been that night.

_Wait a minute! __**My**__ Princess? She's not mine._ Shego reacted.

_Well, you wish she would be._ Her mind snickered.

-"Oh, stop arguing with yourself. Tonight is the last night you have to steal the blade." Shego thought out loud.

It had been two weeks since the dinner and she had spent the time searching for the Yamanochi School and spying on them. Well, she could have attacked three days before, but she didn't want to let Kim have a chance to get back the blade, so she had waited for the last moment.

_Well, time to start._

Two minutes later, five plasma bolts destroyed the door. Instantaneously five ninjas appeared, ready to fight. They began to watch around but saw nothing. Shego had already passed them.

The only inconvenient of this entrance was that people were warned of the intrusion. The advantages were there was a lot of confusion and that people who were on duty tended to rush toward the noise and agitation.

_Well, that is true for normal people._ Shego sighed when she rushed into the room where the Lotus Blade was to find seven other ninjas waiting for her.

They were ninjas, trained to fight, masters of their arts. They lasted four seconds: in the room, their number had been too much of a disadvantage and Shego was at her peak, having fought with Kim for hours the last weeks.

She was about to reach the sword when a voice rose from the door:

-"You made me wait. I thought you would never come."

-"You know you're the only one who can make me come." Shego teased.

_Uuurgh! I should really drop the double entendre, she doesn't need any incentives._ She added mentally.

Kim smiled.

-"Let's dance before our vacation."

And then she threw herself toward Shego.

She launched a suit of punches which were all dodged and a kick which was blocked. Shego send her against a wall and followed her, not letting her the time to recover. Kim barely avoided two clawed strikes and managed to connect two kicks which made Shego back away. But she used the move to take the sword and rushed out. Kim went after her and swept her legs under her. Shego rolled but quickly recovered, soon enough to block the next attack of the redhead. She planted the sword in the ground and made a complicated combination of moves which ejected the redhead.

Kim just stood up when a bell ringed. They stopped, and realized they were surrounded by ninjas. Shego didn't even seem to mind.

-"Time is up, Princess. Your story is mine!"

-"You really think you could keep the sword, surrounded like that?" Kim asked, showing the ring of warrior.

-"Perhaps I can't win against all of them, but do you really think they could prevent my escape?"

Kim yielded.

-"You win."

-"Yay." Shego smiled. Then she took the blade and threw it toward a ninja. "Take it back. We have other things to do."

-"Kim!" Somebody shouted.

Kim turned then deadpanned.

-"Hi Ron. Hi Yori."

The blonde guy had grown and buffed up, but had the same stunned look that before. Yori had matured into a truly beautiful woman.

-"Hello Possible-san. Can I ask you what you are doing here?"

-"Yeah, Kim, and where have you been the last years?"

Shego's face took a look supremely annoyed.

-"Princess, not to press on you, but I took a reservation into a great restaurant in Tokyo. If we don't want to be late, we need to go now."

Kim smiled.

-"Sorry, we have to leave."

Yori stepped on their path.

-"Do you really think we will let her leave after she tried to steal the Lotus Blade?"

Kim sighed.

-"Well, so we have no choice."

Then she threw a smoke bomb, and a cloud of green smoke rose. When it disappeared, Kim and Shego were gone.

Yori went to Ron side and asked:

-"What do you think happened to Possible-san?"

-"I don't know, Yori, but if Shego is involved, nothing good I think."

-"What should we do? They tried to steal the Lotus Blade."

-"Well, maybe we should go to Middleton and ask her parents. Maybe they know something."

* * *

-"So, what did you do during the two last weeks, Shego? What took you so long to act?" Kim asked as they sat at their table.

Shego smirked.

-"What?" Kim said defensively.

-"It's not like you followed me these same two weeks, isn't it?"

-"Well, I didn't really wanted to wait you at Yamanouchi, so follow you was the only thing left. Well, that and steal the blade myself, but that would have been unfair."

Shego laughed.

-"You're still a little goody-two-shoes inside, Pumpkin."

Kim smiled sheepishly. Shego took a more serious expression and asked:

-"Why didn't you wanted to wait at Yamanouchi? The buffoon?"

-"Ron." Kim confirmed.

-"Want to talk about it?"

-"Not so much to talk about: the break up didn't go well and I didn't want to explain it right now."

-"Hmm hmm."

After that, they talked about other things. When the meal ended, Kim asked:

-"What are we doing now?"

-"Well, you have a shameful little story to tell."

-"Yeah, but where? Here, in the street?"

-"I took a suit in a hotel nearby."

-"Oh. Let's go then." Kim said with a bright smile.

* * *

-"The presidential suit of the best hotel of the city…You wanted to hear my story even if you had lost, haven't you?"

-"You can't blame the girl for trying."

-"Right."

They settled on the balcony and Kim began to speak.

**Six months ago:**

Kim was drunk. She knew that, but she didn't want to stop drinking: it allowed her to stop thinking.

The night had begun early: Lucie had been accepted for the job she wanted, and all the three roommates had decided to celebrate that. They had gone to the "Entre L" and they had they were partying there. The thing was that Kim, tired of her work, had drunk a little too much and had kept going.

At the end of the night, Lucie and Cathy – in fact, mostly Cathy because Lucie was quite smashed herself – had taken her to go back to their home.

But, in the way, they began to chat about their love-life and when it came to Kim's, she went crazy.

-"I can't have one, because **She** follows me everywhere. I can't forget **Her**. Everyday at a time or another, I'm beginning to think about **Her**."

Their path was going near a tattooist and Kim's drunken mind mumbled out loud:

-"Yeah, I should put **Her** mark on me…Like that I could prove to **Her** I belong to **Her**…**She** couldn't flee anymore…"

-"Hum…Kim, you're scaring me there…"Cathy began.

But before she could react, Kim had already pushed the door and entered the shop.

**Back to present:**

-"Wait. She didn't stop you?"

-"I was maybe drunk, but do you really think she could have stopped me if she had tried?"

-"…I see your point…"

-"Well, so after that…"

**Six months ago, next morning:**

Kim woke up with the mother of all the hungover. She groaned as she tried to stand up. The world was turning and waving and didn't seem about to stop.

-"Kim?" Cathy asked from the living room.

-"Don't speak so loud!" Kim hissed, her head hurting.

-"Oh. Bad headache, I guess?"

-"Yes."

-"Then you should go take a shower, it should help you to overcome it."

-"Yeah…"

Kim reached the bathroom and started the shower. She began to undress and when she took off her tank-top, she noticed she had a bandage on the top of her left breast.

-"When did I hurt myself?" She wondered out loud while tearing off the bandage.

She kept unclothing and, just before entering the shower, she watched her reflection. Her brain stopped working before starting again.

_Why am I naked in my bathroom? Oh, right, I was about to take a shower._

Kim turned and she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her brain stopped working before starting again.

_Why am I naked…_

_Oh, stop that and get a grip on the reality!_ Her mind hollered.

-"Why the fuck do I have a tattoo?" Kim shouted.

Then she looked at it more attentively: it was a black S with green flames in background.

-"Oh no, no, no! I didn't do that! I didn't make me tattooed with her mark…"

-"Kim! Is everything fine?" Cathy asked from the other side of the door.

-"No! Nothing is fine!"

-"Hem…Kim, can you open the door, please?"

-"Oh, right." Kim muttered before opening it.

-"So, what is happening to you?" Cathy said while entering the room.

-"That!" Kim answered while pointing the tattoo on her left breast.

-"Ah! Heu….hum, well, yesterday you really seemed to want it and I didn't manage to stop you…"

-"…"

-"Kim?"

-"Can you just…let me finish my shower, please?"

-"You're sure?"

-"Yes. I need a little time alone."

Cathy left the bathroom and Kim took a long shower, her mind in turmoil.

After clothing herself with the first things she found, she exited her room and went straight to Cathy who was lounging on the couch.

-"What did I do yesterday?"

-"When we were going back, you went crazy talking about a girl you couldn't stop thinking about, and you suddenly decided to, I quote 'put her mark on me to prove to her I belong to her', end of the quote. And since you were just beside the tattoo parlor, well…"

Kim felt on the couch.

-"Oh my god! I have **her** mark now…oh, God!"

-"Hum…Kim, not that I want to stop your self misery, but who is 'Her'?" Cathy asked: it was the first time she saw Kim acting that way about somebody.

-"Someone from my past."

-"And you can't forget her four year after. Kim, you really had it bad for her and still have."

-"No, I never saw her like that. She was only…" Kim stopped.

-"She was only what?"

Kim didn't answered: pictures and thoughts had invading her mind.

She saw herself, bantering and taunting with Shego four years ago, the joy filling her gaze. She remembered what she had felt when she had spent time with Shego as Miss Go. She remembered all the girls she had danced with, and the one whom she had dated: tall, lithe and with long black hair and pale skin. Sometimes with green eyes. She remembered what the tattoo looked like.

She understood.

**Back to present:**

-"My body and mind were craving for you. I understood that one of the reasons I couldn't keep a relationship." Kim finished.

Shego quirked an eyebrow.

-"One of the reasons?"

Kim's mood, which had been cheerful since they returned from Yamanouchi, seemed to drop.

-"I don't want to talk about that."

Shego nodded and asked:

-"What did you do after understanding that?"

-"I took the time to finish my studies and I came straight to you."

-"Oh…Oh! So, that's the reason of the contest. You're trying to seduce me."

-"That's one of them. I missed the fun I had with you, too. And you can't blame me for trying. It's not like somebody can oblige you to do things you don't want to."

-"You already did." Shego deadpanned.

-"Oh. Uh, sorry I guess." Kim answered sheepishly. After a while, she asked: "What are we doing now?"

Shego sighed.

_Yeah, what do I do?_

_You know exactly what you need to do!_

_But…_

_Do it! And even better, do it your way._

Shego raised her head and whispered:

-"The last who faints choose if she attacks or defends."

-"The first who faints?"

Kim seemed completely lost, but Shego didn't let her react: she embraced her and kissed her.

Kim was so stunned that the first fifteen seconds, she didn't even move. But she finally recovered and began to enjoy the kiss. So much in fact that Shego felt the redhead's tongue brushing against her lips. It has been so long since she had kissed – really kissed – somebody than she didn't even hesitate before opening her mouth, and the heat of the kiss increased again.

Their tongues began to mimic their fight: they were taunting, teasing, fighting for the dominance.

The heat grew again and Kim, beginning to feel dizzy, tried to back away a little to breath some air. Shego didn't allowed it, pressing the lithe body of the redhead even more against her. Kim tried to extract herself, then she remembered Shego's speech: "The first who faints".

Decided to not loose that fight – and enjoy it the best she could – she encircled Shego's waist with between legs and, putting her hands behind the green woman's neck, she cuddled Shego more, deepening the kiss.

The girls were enjoying their kiss more than any they had had before. But after five minutes, the end was near: Shego, with her comet enhanced body added to the fact she had prepared herself for the situation, was too much ahead of the redhead. After six minutes, Kim fainted, the green eyes of her nemesis the last picture she saw.

When Kim fainted, two feelings went through Shego: the pleasure of the victory and the disappointment the kiss didn't last more time.

Sighing, she put the redhead on the bed and leaned against her.

-"I just hope you know what we are doing, Kimmie, because I don't have a fucking idea."

* * *

Kim woke up with what she thought was the best dream she ever had.

_If only she could kiss me like that in the reality… _She thought.

Then two things brought her back to the reality: the first was the fact Shego's body moved, right against her side; the second was that her lips felt strange. She licked them, which gave her two information: her lips were really sensible, like she had kissed someone hardly, and they were tasting like Shego.

_It…It wasn't a dream, was it?_

_There is a way to know for sure._ Her mind answered.

_Huh…which way?_

_Go take what you are watching._

Kim's gaze had travelled along Shego's body until it had reached her lips, where her eyes seemed locked.

Before even thinking she shouldn't do that, her lips covered Shego's.

_The taste is the same…My imagination couldn't have been so accurate, I really already kissed her, right?_

Shego waken up by the kiss, interrupted her thoughts.

-"What do you think you're doing, Pumpkin?"

Kim hesitated:

-"Uh…hmm…didn't we…like, kiss yesterday?"

Shego stood suddenly, her eyes fully opened. Then she relaxed.

-"Oh, right. I really did that." She mumbled.

* * *

They ordered their breakfast by the room service. They had tacitly decided they didn't wanted to talk about the last night, Kim understanding she needed to let some time for the green thief to realize. So, instead she asked:

-"Did you decided what you will do?"

-"Huh?" Shego answered, taken away from her thoughts.

-"The contest, remember?" Kim smiled.

-"Oh. Yeah." Then she smirked. "I will defend."

-"Why do I feel like it's not a good news?" Kim winced. "What will be my target?"

-"Oh, I chose something easy."

-"Stop beating around the bush, please." Kim began to whine.

-"Okay, okay. Dr. Director's eyepatch."

Kim blinked.

-"I just succeeded to make the charges against me being dropped, and you want to make me an outlaw again. Do you hate me so much?"

-"With that, maybe you'll learn to not mess up with me, little Kitsune."

Kim laughed at the answer.

-"So, how much time do I have?"

-"One week?"

-"Deal. And if I succeed, I want my week of vacation."

-"And if you loose, I want to hear your story about the buffoon."

-"Finally interested in my love life?"

-"Yes." Shego admitted. 'So?"

-"You have a bet." Kim concluded.

* * *

Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you (too much) for the story of the tattoo…Things are heating up between Kim and Shego…What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned! Review if you feel like it.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

Well, well, well. Here is your new chapter.

I really appreciate the reviews you write, they keep me wanting to write this story., so, thanks to all of you.

In another subject, I have work which is piling up, and I have no time to really do other things beside working on it, so I still didn't have contacted the people who had proposed to betaread me. Don't worry, I will have 2 weeks of vacation at the end of next week, so I should have more time. Well, that and the fact I want advices on the next part of this story, and for that I need to finish this part.

Anyway, let's hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Have a good time.

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

They were back to Middleton.

_Well_ Ron thought, _I was here just last moth to see my parents, but Yori hadn't come here for years._

-"Ron-san?"

-"Yes Yori?"

-"Are you sure we should talk to them?"

-"Yori. I talk with them everytime I go there and we share information about where she could be."

-"They don't know?"

-"No. Sometimes they receive cards, flowers, emails and gifts for Christmas and birthdays, but they didn't see her the last four years."

-"So why are you going to meet them?"

-"I promised to tell them as soon as I would see her. And if she has decided to stop hiding, maybe she went to greet them."

They stopped talking as they came in front of a house. Ron sighed.

-"Well, let's go."

He rung the bell. The door opened, showing Mrs. Possible. She greeted them.

-"Hello Ronald. Hum…Yori, if I remember."

-"Yes Dr Possible."

-"You were waiting for someone?" Ron asked.

-"Huh…What made you think that?"

-"You answered almost immediately at the door."

-"Well, yes. We were waiting for Dr Director. She said she had information about Kim and that she would come this afternoon."

Seeing the look the two ninjas exchanged, she asked:

-"You're not surprised. Should I worry?"

Ron and Yori exchanged another look and Ron spoke:

-"We saw her a little more than a week ago…"

* * *

-"…and that's how we met her."

-"So, she was fighting Shego?"

-"Yes, but…"

-"But what, Ronald?"

-"Well, they just dropped the fight after a while, they talked between them and they left. With Shego adding something about a reservation in a restaurant…"

Ron and Yori were in the Possible's living room, seated in front of the two doctors who were currently bewildered by the news.

-"She left with Shego…"

-"Don't worry too much, Dr Possible." Yori said. "We didn't have the time to talk to them, so we don't know for sure why she is with her."

The silence felt in the living room before being broken by the bell. Mrs Possible went to answer the door and soon she came back followed by Betty Director.

-"Mr and Mrs Possible. Mr Stoppable. Miss Yori." She greeted everyone.

-"You said you had information about Kim when you called, is that right?" Anne Possible urged Betty with hope.

-"Yes. About one month ago, we met your daughter twice. She helped us to stop and catch Shego and Drakken. The second time, she followed the plane which was carrying Shego and sneaked inside the headquarters of Global Justice to speak with me. After this conversation and following a demand of the French police, I put her under arrest…"

-"What did she do?" Anne interrupted.

-"She was suspected of intrusion in Museum and to be the origin of a war between gangs."

-"WHAT?" Everybody shouted.

-"Yes." Dr Director confirmed.

-"And where is she now?"

-"We don't know. After we arrested her, we put her in jail near Shego, the time to extradite her toward France and to transfer Shego in another place. The night after we transferred Shego, just before we sent Kim back to France, they escaped." Dr Director mad a break. "Well, to be more accurate, Kim escaped and freed Shego, we still don't know how. They left with one of our helicopter and disappeared."

-"You lost track of them?" Ron asked, stunned.

-"Yes. We know for sure they came back in France by themselves, but…"

-"How do you know that?"

-"When they escaped, Kim left a note saying she was going to take care of the issues with the French police herself. One week after, the charges against her were dropped and the gang's war ended. We went to investigate and found she came to the head of the BAC to deal with them, with Shego and after that talked the gangs out of their war."

-"So, why are you here?"

-"Well, yesterday something happened…"

**The day before:**

Betty director was working on her desk. Well, she had been working but she was currently thinking: the news that Kim Possible wasn't wanted anymore had reached her and she was wondering what had happened in France, as her informers were unable to find out. She was brought back to the reality when the door of her office opened. She lifted her head and was taken aback: Shego was quickly closing the door of the room. Then she turned back toward the chief of Global Justice and made to her a sign to keep her quiet, before backing in the shadows of a corner of the room.

Betty quickly recovered from her initial surprise and began to holler:

-"What the fu…"

-"Shhh!" Shego interrupted.

A few seconds later, the door opened again and Kim entered. She locked the door while scanning the room. She seemed to see nothing out of ordinary, Shego having disappeared. However, she didn't relax and said out loud:

-"I know you are here. And you won't be able to stop me: I want this vacation!"

-"Keep dreaming, Princess." Shego answered, sitting on the desk beside Betty when she could have sworn nobody was here just a moment ago. It was too much for the one-eyed woman who exploded:

-"What the fuck you two are doing in my fucking office? And why the hell do I need to be quiet?" She shouted.

-"Dr Director? Is everything fine?" Her secretary asked while trying to open the door.

-"That's why you needed to be quiet!" Kim whined. "How will I be able to do a quick escape after that?"

-"Hum, Princess, maybe you should concentrate on your task…"Shego teased.

-"Oh, right." She began to go toward Dr Director when Shego put herself between them. She whined: "Can't you just let me win?"

Shego blinked, and the moment of uncertainty allowed Kim to kick her. Shego almost managed to shield the hit but was thrown backward. The fight began really when Shego recovered and began launching punches after punches. They were fighting, circling around the desk where the head of Global Justice was seated. She wasn't moving, enthralled by the spectacle of the two women moving together, the ballet of their fight almost like a choreography.

After five minutes, she decided it was enough (the sound of people calling for her behind the door beginning to be more and more insistent too) and stepped in the fight: as the two opponents were apart, she went to Kim and spoke:

-"Enough, you two! Where do you think you are fighting?"

They stopped and went out of their concentration on the fight. Kim smiled sheepishly.

-"Sorry Dr Director. Just send the bill for the wall, and I will pay you back for the reparations."

-"What wall?" Betty asked, completely lost.

Kim didn't answered but threw a blue object toward the nearest wall which seemed to melt as soon as it made contact with it. In the meantime, she bent toward the one-eyed woman and tore off her eyepatch.

-"Where do you think you are going, Princess?" Shego asked.

She had moved to be in front of the hole in the wall, blocking the exit. Kim only smiled before pushing the director toward Shego and rushing to the door which she quickly unlocked. She went through the crowd of people parked in front of it, quickly disappearing from the sight of the two women. Shego sighed and went through the hole. Her head came back in view one second later, and she quipped:

-"Oh, Betty, one thing: you should really soundproof your office…Too many noises which are disturbing the people who try to work here."

**Back to present:**

-"We haven't been able to stop them nor find how they entered the headquarters so freely."

-"So, they just went in your office through all of your security measures just to steal your eyepatch?"

-"They send it back to me this morning." Betty deadpanned.

-"Oh…"

-"I don't really know what they are up to…since they escaped together, I was waiting for something, but…this stealing left apart, nothing."

-"Well…" Ron began.

He told her how he and Yori had met Kim, though more briefly than before. After that, Betty Director began to think, everybody else quiet, waiting for her reaction.

-"They are playing."

-"What?" Everybody reacted, surprised.

-"They are playing." Dr Director repeated. "I don't know why, but they are playing one against the other."

-"But what is that game? And why with Shego?" Both Kim's parents asked.

-"Well, I was expecting some answer about Kim when I decided to go to see you. Didn't you have any news from her?"

-"We are only receiving cards for birthdays or Christmas, and en email from time to time, but that's all…" Mrs Possible answered.

-"We didn't saw her for the last four years." Mr Possible added sadly.

The silence felt back in the room.

* * *

Shego sighed, desperate. It has been a week since Kim had won the second round of their contest and as they had bet, Shego had took her to a southern Island for some vacation. Sun, blue sea, a whole beach for them, everything should have been perfect…However, even if Kim had kept her mask of happiness, Shego had surprised her two or three times with a look of melancholy and sadness in her eyes. Well, and added to that…

_Why is she fleeing me?_ Shego wondered.

Since she had decided to kiss the redhead to determine who would choose the second round, she had been thinking to what was the young woman for her.

During the week of the contest, she had reached a conclusion: she needed the redhead. The only thing she didn't know was to what extend this need was.

_Yeah, you really don't know…_ Her mind snickered.

_Quiet! That's why I tried to be with her this week, to see what I could do with her…_

_And now you're disappointed because she doesn't let you be physically near her._

_Yes._

_And you're craving to touch her body, to kiss her, to cuddle her…_

_Ye…I mean, no, no!_

_Hmm hmm…_

_…Yes, okay, you are right. The fact Kimmie is playing the "hard to get" girl is driving me crazy._

The fact was that all the week long, she had tried to make herself close of the redhead: sunbathing, she had proposed to put cream on the redhead; sleeping, they were in the same bad like before, but Kim seemed to make sure they weren't touching…

Well, now it was enough. Tonight, she would put an end to that attitude, whether the girl agreed or no.

When they went to bed, as usual Kim tried to distance herself from Shego. But this time, ready and decided, the green woman followed the move and she put her arms around the younger woman's waist. When the redhead tried to untangle herself from the limb, Shego merely hardened her grip on the redhead, cuddling her, and whispered to her ear:

-"Stop that! First you are flirting with me for days, and when I finally gave in and kiss you, you back away. I don't care…No, fuck that, I care what your problem is, but you'll explain it to me tomorrow morning. For now, you shut up, you stop moving and you enjoy our time together!"

The redhead stiffened, but locked in an iron-like grip, she sighed and stopped struggling. Shego took that for a good sign and nuzzled the redhead's neck. Seconds later, she was asleep.

Kim was not. Her thoughts were running at one hundred miles per hour in her head, preventing her from sleeping.

_She doesn't know what could happen…_

_It had already begun. I can feel it since I won…What if I keep winning?_

_Let her win!_

_I can't! The results would be the same. Maybe even worse._

_Why did you involved her?_

_I wasn't expecting to have to hurt her. I thought she would be the one able to save me…_

_You love her…Isn't that enough to help us?_

_Apparently not._

_And now, what are we doing?_

The calm felt on her mind. After a while, she answered:

_I try to push her at her best and avoid an explanation I don't want to give._


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

Hello dear reader. Sorry to be late for the chapter, I was a little busy. (Well, and I'm less than 24 hours late, I think nobody will complain ^^ )

Enjoy your chapter.

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

When Shego woke up, she quickly understood she was alone: she wasn't feeling any body against or near her.

-"Why do I feel like she ditched me like the last time in the hotel?" She wondered out loud.

She sighed and stood up. She went to the bathroom, where something caught her attention: there was a note left for her before the mirror. She took the paper and read it.

_Sorry Shego,_

_Sorry to be running away from you, sorry to not be able to explain you why. I hope I will be able to tell you later…_

_Well, to not let yourself disappointed, I decided to break the rules a little: I will defend. I have the only thing which can open __**it**__. Search for me. You have two weeks._

_Sorry again,_

_Your princess._

-"I was right, she ditched me again…I wonder what is this 'it'. Well, at least she didn't leave me with a mark this time." Shego said while checking herself in the mirror.

Her heart skipped a beat.

-"No, no NO! She didn't do that! The little tramp wouldn't have dared…"

She had.

Shego ignited her hands and tried to burn 'it', but only managed to heat her skin. Changing her way, she tried to tear 'it', to cut 'it' with her claws but nothing worked.

The black choker with green patterns closed around her neck was intact. As well as the tag inside the emerald linked to it on which was written: Kim's Forever.

-"Okay, calm down. It has to be a way to take this thing away."

A half hour later, her neck aching with all it had suffered, she yielded.

-"Well, I guess I will have to look for her…" She fumed.

* * *

She was hesitating. It was one week since this fateful morning and she had spent it searching for the ex-hero.

_Well, one thing for her, this girl knows how to hide._

She had almost tracked her down twice, but she had always managed to escape. To succeed, she needed to talk to someone who was in the bar in front of her. The same bar she had come in some weeks before with the mark of lipstick on her cheek.

_You can do it. Their opinion doesn't matter._

_Easy for you to speak, it's not your reputation which will be destroyed. The last time, I shouted the name of the person who left her mark on me, and now I have to deal with this fucking collar…_

_Do you have any other mean to do what you want?_

_…No…_

_So stop whining and go inside._

Shego sighed and obeyed.

As soon as she was inside, the silence felt. It seemed her last time here had impressed them.

She sat before the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary. The barman poured her drink and before she could even ask about the person she wanted to meet, he began to speak:

-"Hum, Shego, there are some…rumors…which are running…"

-"What rumors?" Shego asked, surprised.

-"Well, people had begun to say you were beginning to soften…and that you were seen with Kim Possible…and…" He stopped when he caught the sight of her chocker.

Shego followed his gaze and blushed slightly.

-"Well…"

-"So, it's true?"

-"Yes." Shego admitted. "And no…it's complicate…"

Someone snickered in the room.

Shego closed her eyes and slowly turned on her stool.

-"Let me explain you something. I'm with whom I want, I sleep with who I want, and none of that is your fucking business. So, you should just shut the fuck up before I become irked."

-"Or else?" Somebody asked loudly and half the room laughed or smiled openly.

_They asked for it._

Shego didn't answered, but a smile stretched her face. A devilish smirk. She stood up and began to walk lightly toward them. She stopped in front of the one who had talked and lightly brushed her cheek with her talonned finger.

Fifteen minutes later, she was leaving the bar (and a lot of injured people) carrying the collapsed body of the person she was looking for.

* * *

Kim was watching the ballet of the sea from the summit of the cliff. She had checked her scanner earlier, and Shego was on the other side of the world. She had left a transmitter on Shego's chocker to follow her moves. The two weeks ended in a few hours.

-"Youhou, seems like I won." She said, almost in tears.

-"Well, it seemed to me there were still a few hours before the deadline, Princess."

The voice coming from behind her immediately improved the mood of the redhead.

-"Shego!"

-"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, you're happy to see me. But know what? I'm really pissed off."

Kim smiled.

-"But I think you're beautiful with it…and the color match your eyes."

-"Fuck you, Possible. And what with the tag?" Shego shouted.

-"What? Isn't it true?"

Shego was completely taken aback by the question, but she quickly recovered.

-"Well, anyway I won."

-"Oh. Do you have taken back the key of your cute collar? The one which is currently hanging around my neck?" Kim teased.

Shego groaned.

-"Why do I feel like you just won't give it to me…"

-"Hey, it wouldn't be fair." Kim smiled. "If you win, you can throw away the collar. If I win, you explain to me how you did to come here unnoticed."

-"Deal."

Without anymore words, the fight began with the usual intensity. (I suck to describe fight, so…)

Three hours later, they were still fighting. Suddenly, Kim stopped. Shego, surprised, stopped too. The redhead was turning her back to the sea, with a look of utter disappointment plastered on her face.

-"Pumpkin?" Shego asked.

-"Your time is up, Shego." Kim said, and Shego was almost sure she had seen a tear escaping the green eye of her opponent.

-"So, why aren't you glowing, Princess? It's your win after all."

Kim didn't answer but ran toward Shego and pinned her on the ground before kissing her like it was the last thing she would do.

When the kiss ended, Kim only whispered: "Don't ask." before collapsing.

* * *

Shego was thinking. She had put Kim on her bed in the house where she had been waiting for Shego, and now she couldn't help but wonder about the redhead strange behavior.

_Why did she seemed so desperate when she won? What happened to her which made her so scared of something? She just seemed so strong when we escaped…Why does she seem to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown?_

Unable to answer the questions, Shego decided to take a break and went to lie down against the petite woman.

Things were good. Awkward, but good. When Kim had woken up after her collapsing, Shego had tried to make her explain what was happening to her. Kim had only said:

-"It's a personal issue. You wouldn't be able to do anything for me, it would probably just tear us apart. Maybe this matter will solve itself, maybe not, but for now I just want to enjoy our time together…if there is a "us together"…"

Shego had reluctantly agreed, and the week which had followed had seen them become really close, which was why things were good for Shego.

_Yeah, and the awkward part is I know she is hiding something and sometimes faking her happiness._

_Well, maybe, but it didn't seem to disturb you so much…you almost never her side this week…_

Her mind was right, Shego hadn't let Kim be more than one or two meters away from her all the week long. Currently they were sunbathing on the same lounge chair, pressed together to fit in.

-"Princess."

-"Yes?" Kim asked without opening her eyes.

-"You stole the choice for the previous round, so this one is mine, right?"

-"Yes. Why, you have an idea?"

Shego only smirked.

-"You will have two weeks to take it back. It begins now."

Kim lifted her head to look at Shego.

-"You don't tell me what I'll need to fetch back?"

-"I'll tell you tomorrow, if you find before what it is and protect it, good for you. For now, I just want to enjoy my time cuddled with a cute redhead under the sun."

Kim blushed and they felt back in their half asleep state.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up alone, as she had expected. She looked around, and saw the note Shego had left. She quickly read it and paled:

-"She…She wouldn't dare…It…I mean, it's not like I would really care anymore, but…That?"


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

Hello dear reader. You followed me until then, and you have now this chapter in front of you. If you want to keep your mental sanity, you can still turn back, and never read it. If you want still read it, well, do it. It is the last chapter of After College, where nothing will be revealed, and hope will be shattered. Enjoy it.

KP FF: After College, from a picture and an idea of Sapphicspencil

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

Shego was smirking, thinking of the face of the redhead when she would read her note.

_Bah_, She thought, _She will be motivated to come after me with that._

She stopped the car she had rented in a street near her target. There, she took a deep breath.

With the entire ruckus they had made, the place she needed to go had to be watched, so she had to be fast. And she hoped she wouldn't have to meet THEM.

_Well, time to work._

She went through the backyard of some houses and came in the one where was her target. She climbed in a tree, jumped on the roof and opened easily a window. She sneaked in the room and checked around: it was like she remembered. The bedroom of a girl in her late teenage years. She noticed her target: a stuffed toy on the bed known as 'Pandaroo'.

She took the toy, but under her foot, the floor creaked.

_Crap!_

She stopped moving, listening cautiously about other sounds. Someone had stopped moving too in the house, then she heard someone go upstairs hastily.

-"Kim?" She heard. "Kimmie-cub?"

_Fuck! I need to leave, and fast!_

She rushed to the window, but before she could go through, the door opened.

-"Kimmi…Shego?"

Shego sighed and stopped before sitting on the border of the window.

-"Hello Mrs. Possible." She answered as casually as possible.

-"What are you doing here and where is my daughter?" Anne Possible shouted.

-"Don't know. Probably hunting after me."

-"What have you done to her?"

-"Me? Nothing. It's her who came to me. And, if you don't mind, I need to go hiding somewhere before she finds me."

-"Wait. What are you doing together?"

-"What are we doing together? What we always do: compete against each other."

Anne took a break before asking with a little voice:

-"Is she fine?"

Shego didn't answered.

-"So?" Anne pushed.

-"I don't really know…She…changed."

-"How?"

-"I don't know. I can just feel it, that's all."

And without adding a word, Shego disappeared through the window, ignoring the calls of the older redhead.

* * *

It has been almost a week. She was waiting for information, her mind still in turmoil.

_If we don't have information soon, I will loose._

_Isn't that a good thing?_

_Well, yes, but loosing without fighting…So not!_

_And if we win?_

Nobody answered.

_And if we win?_ Her mind insisted.

_If she isn't able to do that, who will? What will be left for me here?_

_**She**__ will be here for you. Can't you see it?_

_It will be like with the others…Maybe worse. Can't you see it?_ She threw back the words. _It will break her…I'll never allow that._

Kim curled in a ball, decided to shut herself from the world.

It was the ring of her phone which brought her back to her surroundings. She picked it up. It was one of her informer. Now, she had the location of Shego. She smiled when she heard it.

_Hmm, clever. I would never have guessed._

* * *

She found her at the same place she had been herself not so long ago. She sat beside Shego, facing the sea on the edge of the cliff.

-"Never seen this one coming…Very clever to you to use the same location where I hid."

-"Well, it seemed to be a good idea…Not so much obviously, since you found me."

-"So, where it is?"

-"What, miss it too much?" Shego teased. "It's here."

She showed the plush toy resting between her legs. Kim tried to grip it, but Shego shoved her hands away.

-"Princess, you found me but you have not won yet. You'll only have it over my broken body."

-"So let me fight you and stop talking."

-"Bring all you have, Pumpkin, because I will have no mercy!" Shego said harshly.

Kim only smiled sadly. They both knew that if Kim won this round, it would be Kim's victory in the contest, so the fight began without any restrain on both sides.

They were fighting harshly, using tricks and all of the things at their disposal to bring the other down.

After fifteen minutes of fight, they were both bruised, bleeding from several places and Kim had several scorched marks.

They were both taking a break, spying the other. Kim knew she was running out of time but her mind was lost in an inner debate.

Don't do that! Keep the contest going until you loose or find a way out of your predicament!

No, it wouldn't be fair. I need to fight with all I have. And she could bear it, she is strong…

She was interrupted by a bolt of plasma, launched by Shego, that she barely managed to dodge.

-"Tired Pumpkin? You seemed to be daydreaming…" Shego teased.

Kim stared blankly at her, then said in an almost pleading tone:

-"Resist, Shego. Resist until you win.

And she launched herself in an attack without break like Shego had never seen: the redhead was continuously throwing hit while alternating styles. Shego had already counted moves from at least seventeen different martial arts, and some cheerleader moves with that. She was backing away under the pressure, unable to counter-attack. All of her attempts had been dodged or countered without being able to trouble the pattern or even slow the advance of the redhead.

Finally, Kim managed to break the guard of Shego and seized her stuffed toy. Surprised, Shego lost her balance and felt on her back on the floor.

When she regained her composure and stood up, Kim was in front of her, an infinite sadness feeling her gaze. She spoke, so low that Shego almost didn't understood her.

-"Time is up, Shego. I win."

Shego, dumbfounded, checked her watch. The redhead was right. She had lost.

Before she could say anything, Kim was against her, kissing her. A hot and lustful kiss, but also desperate.

Suddenly, Kim backed away and, brushing Shego's cheek with the back of her hand, she whispered:

-"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Tears began to run on her face. "Even you couldn't do anything for me."

She calmed herself and, backing away once more time, she smiled a last time.

-"Goodbye, Shego."

And with these last words, she let herself fall from the cliff, toward the sea and waves raging against the rocks at the bottom.

Shego rushed after her, only to see the body hitting the rocks and disappearing in the sea.

She let a scream of desperation escape her throat:

-"KKKIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!"

[END ?]

* * *

Ok, now that you read it and are ready to kill me (I'm not worried, you'll never found me ^^), I will hope you enjoyed the story (I guess you enjoyed the final cliffhanger a little less but, hey, I suffered so much from them in others story, it's my turn to do that to others ^^).

The sequel to that story will probably be released next week, and I can give you the title (after months of research, I finally found one): **After College…And Death: Sadness and Sorrow**

Just check my profile, the first chapter will probably be released next Sunday.

While hoping you will follow me for the next part of this adventure,

Sincerely,

Liabdeh

P.S. : I will try to contact the people who proposed to be betareader for their advices on the next part: I have ideas, the general outlines, but I will need help.


End file.
